Dreams of Light and Darkness
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Yugi Motou thought he had a normal life until he found out he was engaged to the Legendary Sir Atemu of the Black Paladins will his life be taking a turn for the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

Alexander : My new story Dreams of Light and Darkness  
Griever : What's this one about  
Alexander : You'll see...  
Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter One  
Amythest scanned the map with a frustrated sigh, in front of him was his best friend Jouounchi Katsuya who was currently sleep on his desk. Yugi pouted, they were studying on the Creation of Gateway Cities and the paper was due in today. He stared down at the paper

_The Creation of Gateway Cities started when the war between Celestia and Divinity broke out exactly 200 years ago, the gates were mainly used to transport soliders, weapons, and supplies but over time the gates just became another use of transport for the citizens of each continent to travel to different part of the cities and other continents..._

With a smirk on his face, he launched his eraser towards the blonde, pinning him in the head

Jou shot up and looked around for the culprit and turned towards Yugi, who shook his head and returned to writing.

Jou gave Yugi a suspcious glance and was about to lay his head back down, before three light books landed on the desk, Jou shot up again and glared at a white-haired and platnium blonde teens

Malik and Ryou smiled as they sat down next to them

Yugi smiled in thanks

"What are you two studying on?" he asked

Malik smirked as he flipped through the pages of the books

"The Legendary Black Paladins : Sir Atemu of the West, Sir Kaiba of the East, Sir Bakura of the North and finally Sir Marik of the South all generals of the Celestial Military Forces" he said

Jou eyes shined as he grabbed the book and started scanning through it

Yugi smiled at his blonde friend, he had always wanted to become apart of the Black Paladins since he was a child

Ryou turned towards Yugi and smiled

"Yugi should know all about Sir Atemu since they're engaged..." he said teasingly

Instantly a blush appeared on Yugi's face as he turned around and advoided his friends gazes, he glanced down at the diamond ring on his finger and his blush became redder.  
It was true he had been engaged to Sir Atemu Ishigami since he was 13 years old, now 17.

Atemu was 23 years old and at the peak of his career. A selected few knew about the engagement...

-FLASHBACK-

_Yugi stared in disbelief at the man standing in front of him, his grandfather smiled as he pushed Yugi forward..._

_"Yugi this is Sir Atemu Ishigami of the Black Paladins, general of the West forces" _

_Atemu smiled as he lifted Yugi's hand and placed a soft kiss upon it _

_"It's nice to finally meet you Yugi" _

_Yugi blushed and smiled and turned to his grandfather who was now sitting in the large velvet chair _

_"Now it's time to discuss the engagement and the wedding" Solomon said _

_Yugi's eyes widen and Atemu sat in the chair in front of the large oak desk_

_"ENGAGEMENT!!!!!" Yugi cried out _

_Solomon and Atemu smiled at Yugi and nodded _

_"Yes from this day forward, you and Sir Atemu will be engaged until you turn 19 years of age" he said _

_Yugi eyes widen even more, he looked at Atemu and then Solomon, _

_His eyes rolled to the back of his head before he fainted..._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

When he had awoken, he found Atemu and Solomon by his side and they calmly explained to him that the engagement had been arranged since they were children and that was no way out of it.

The Motou's and Ishigami were to be merged by Yugi's 19th birthday and Atemu's 25th.  
He wasn't exactly sad about it and it was easy to fall in love with someone like Atemu, he was handsome, intelligent, strong and charming but he wanted more in the relationship than instead of looks and traits.

Yugi's thoughts were broken when the bell rang, he turned in the now finished paper and made his out of school. but his steps were slow Sir Atemu was visiting today and he was nervous. Everytime he saw the older he would stutter and blush entirely too much

He felt an arm wrap about his shoulder, he stared up at Jou who smiled

"What's on your mind buddy you've been quiet since we got out?"

Yugi shook his head and glanced at his friend

"It's nothing beside that Atemu is coming to visit for the next two weeks since were out of school now"

Ryou smiled and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder as well

"It'll be okay Yugi all you have to do is relax"

Yugi was about to say something else when lightning struck, he glanced up at the sky to find it a blood red

Ryou and Jou stared up as well, a hold was slowly opening up

"What's going on.." Jou whispered

Yugi stood frozen as something came out of the large hole, it was a large catlike creature.

It landed on top of a building and streched it's wings. People were running left and right trying to get away. The creature roared and stared directly at him before becoming airborne.  
Before he knew it the creature was coming towards him but Yugi couldn't move it was if his feet were glued to the ground

"YUGI MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!." Jou cried out

Yugi closed his eyes waiting for the impact. but nothing came except a deep chuckle

"You can open your eyes now little one.." a voice said

Yugi opened his eyes to find crimson ones staring back, he gasped as he stared at his fiance

"Atemu...?" he said before he realize that they were in the air and on a dragon.

Tears rolled down Yugi's cheeks as he embraced Atemu

"Thank you..." he whispered, he felt arms embrace him in return

"Anything for you" Atemu replied before turning to his allies

"Proceed with the plan, Destroy the creature" he roared

Yugi buried his face deeper into Atemu's chest as the creature screamed in pain and died.

Atemu buried his face into Yugi's hair and his grip tightend

"Will you be okay?" he asked softly

Yugi stared into crimson eyes and smiled

"Yes, thanks to you..." he whispered as he closed his eyes in exhaustion..

Alexander : That's it for Chapter One

Griever : How did the creature get into the city and how intimate are Atemu and Yugi?

Alexander : Find out in Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander : Chapter Two

Griever : What happends when Yugi wakes up

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Yugi moaned as he opened his eyes, he was laying on a large silk bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around. The room was elegant to say the least

"Where am I?" he whispered

"In my room" a deep bartione voice said softly

Yugi turned around to find Atemu at the edge of the bed, wearing only a white t-shirt and khaki pants, the paladin scooted closer

"How are you feeling?" he asked

Yugi wanted to scoot away from the older but that would be rude..

"I'm fine thanks to you" he replied

Atemu smiled and nodded and glanced down at the ring on Yugi's finger, he had given it to him on the day he found out about the engagement

-FLASHBACK-

_Yugi and Atemu were now in the gardens, it had been a few hours since Yugi had found out about the engagement, Atemu looked down at Yugi and smiled _

_"How are you feeling?" he asked the smaller _

_Yugi looked up at him and smiled it was a nervous but a smile nonetheless _

_"I will be fine but I have a question for you Atemu" he said _

_Atemu nodded _

_"I want you to love me in this marriage I don't want you to marry me because it is you duty as an Ishigami, I want it to be of your will and no one else's" Yugi said firmly as he stared at the pond_

_Atemu blocked his vision and bent down and grasped his petite hand _

_"I already do Yugi from the moment I saw you that day" he said as slipped a diamond ring onto Yugi's finger _

_"Consider this a promise between the two of us : I will never look at another person for as long as I live my eyes will only be for you willingly" _

_Yugi blushed and smiled and shyly kissed Atemu on the cheek _

_"Thank you...Atemu for understanding" _

-END FLASHBACK-

From that day forward there were no arguements or complaints of the engagement which Solomon were grateful for. He stared down at Yugi who was looking back at him

"Atemu do you know where that creature came from?" he asked the older

At this Atemu frowned

"Yes those foolish Gateway Gaurdians weren't doing their job and the creature got through and almost killed you!" he growled out

Yugi smiled and pinched the olders cheeks

"Awwww but you came to save me just in time didn't you" he said in a playful voice

A grin broke out on the Paladin's face as he fell on Yugi on purpose, causing the other to squeal in surprise

"Atemu!!"

Atemu grinned and nuzzled his face in Yugi's face

They were interrupted by the door bursting opening to reveal, Jou, Ryou and Malik

"Yugi are you okay!" they asked at once knocking Atemu over and fussing over their small best friend

Yugi laughed as he brushed them off

"I'm fine guys but you knocked my fiance' over" he said as he glanced at Atemu on the ground

The once graceful Paladin glared at the three teenagers before silently pointing to the door. eyebrow twitching

Jou, Ryou and Malik laughed nervously before racing out the door and closing it after them.

Yugi shook his head and lifted Atemu up off the floor

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked through a fit of giggles

Atemu grunted

"I'll be fine" he said

Yugi looked out the window to find it night time and stars were out

"How long have I been out?" he asked the older

"About 4 hours is all" Atemu responded

"What's going to happen to the guardians?"

"They'll punished for their lack of attention however short it may be" The Paladin said

Yugi sighed and laid back down on the bed

"I hope the punishment will not be to severe"

-Council of Celestia-

Solomon shook his head at the three in chains these were the guardians responisble for letting the creature through, the sentence had been given, Banishment from Celestia

"It's seems so harsh.." he said to himself

"Having second thoughts" one of the guardians said snidely

Solomon turned around to come face to face with green eyes

"By the look on your face I take it your pretty smug about the smug about the situation" Solomon said

The man smirk his black hair gleaming from the light of the cell

"I'm pretty smug about they're a lot more sensible countries instead of Celestia" he said

Solomon deeply frowned at the response

"I'm sure you'll find it you are banished after all" with a smug look on his face he began to walk away until the man said a single word

"War..."

Solomon turned around

"War?"

The man nodded with a smirk on his face

"Celestia will be going to war that little creature incident is only the beggining"

Solomon growled and summoned the guards

"Take him to the questioning room let's see how much these plans of war have developed"

-

"A Ball?" Yugi asked softly as he ran his fingers through Atemu's hair, whose head was currently in Yugi's lap

Atemu nuzzled the other's stomach

"Yes the nobles are having a ball tommorow night and the Black Paladins are invited" he said

Yugi bit his lip

"I don't know..."

Atemu took Yugi's hands and started laying kisses on them

"It'll be fun I promise"

A smile came onto Yugi's face

"On one condition if Jou and the others come"

Atemu shrugged

"Sure they're on their own with the date situation, Me however will not be showing up alone..." he said as he leaned up and kissed Yugi on the lips

A blush instantly came onto Yugi's face,

They instantly deepend the kiss, Yugi squeaked when he felt a tongue come into contact with his, the kiss seemed to go on forever before Atemu broke away and licked his lips and stood up

"Exisquite..."

Yugi smiled shyly as his blush increased as he stood up as well,

Atemu walked to the door with a smirk on his face

"I'll pick you up tommorow at 8'o clock and wear something sexy I want my fiance' to outshine the others after all..."

Yugi giggled and nodded

"You bet.."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Two

Griever : Chapter Three : Ball and the Shadow of War


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander : Wow...everyone likes this story so far I'm really happy

Griever : This is good...very good

Alexander : Anyways enjoy the story

Chapter Three

The gaurdian spat up some up blood and launched at Solomon's feet, they were currently in the questioning room. The Gaurdian of the Gateway Otogi Ryuuji so far has given no response to their question.

Solomon's patience was growing thin and he was known to have a deep patience with others by his friends and family but now it was offically worn out

"I will ask you again which country is launching a war against Celestia?" he said to Otogi

Otogi smiled a little bit of blood on the side of his mouth

"15 Countries to choose from but which one has a grudge against the Great Continent of Celestia I'll never tell..." he sang with a smirk on his face

Solomon sighed and sat down in front of Otogi.

"I'll make a bargin with you.."

Intrest was showing in emerald eyes

"I'm up to it maybe..."

Instantly Solomon's violet eyes grew hard

"If you are lying about the war or the information you are giving me, the punishment will be more severe than death itself" he hissed

Otogi smiled

"Well..."

-Celestial Gardens-

Yugi glanced around the ball started an hour ago and he had yet to find. Atemu who was dragged off by a enormous number of fangirls.

"Yugi" a voice whispered

Yugi jumped and turned around, there behind a rose bush was Atemu, his suit was a little ripped from the thorns but aside from that he look in fine

Atemu climbed out and brushed himself off, only to be embraced by Yugi

"Are you okay?" he asked softly

The Black Paladin nodded and embraced Yugi

"I will be fine little one"

Yugi smiled at his fiance'

"Let's go back in or do you want to?"

Atemu sighed and shuddered when he thought about all of those nobles asking him about the engagement with Yugi

"If it's alright with you Yugi I'd prefer to just go home-" he stopped when he saw a solider come to him

"Sir Atemu we have a emergency!!!"

Atemu deeply frowned

"What is it?" he asked the solider

The Solider glanced at Yugi

Yugi smiled

"It is fine sir whatever it is, it must be important for you to run all of the way here"

Solider nodded grateful and leaned up and whispered something in Atemu's ear

The Paladin nodded

"I will be there in 20 minutes make sure to keep him detained until I arrive and contact the other generals if you had not done that already"

The Solider saluted and left

Atemu turned to Yugi with a apologetic glance but Yugi smiled and rubbed his arm

"I understand Atemu even though we didn't get to spend as much time as I'd like tonight but they'll be others"

Yugi's eyes were warm and loving and understanding

Atemu leaned down and kissed Yugi on the mouth

"I'll see you in a little while okay?" Atemu said softly

Yugi nodded as the paladin began walking away

"Stay Safe" he called out

The General turned around and smiled before disappearing in a blinding light

Yugi sighed and rubbed his arms before Jou, Ryou and Malik came out with frowns on their faces

"You too huh?" he asked them

They nodded

Yugi walked along the garden with his friends behind

"They'll be back soon..."

------------------

Otogi was slammed against the wall, he looked down into reddish-brown eyes

"So they've brought the Legendary Black Paladins to interrogate me now?" he asked with a sneer

Atemu sat with his hands laced together hiding is frown

"You will tell us which country has foolishly decided to go to war with us in these peaceful times"

Otogi chuckled bitterly

"In times of Peace? you know that's a lie : The peace treaties between the countries of Celestia and Divinity is coming to it's deadline and you have yet to engage to renew the terms and plus the talks of Eternia and Gaia are slowly coming to their deadlines as well so you see unless the peace talks don't start happening it's going to be war anyway whether I talk or not!"

Marik growled

"It's no use we walking in the dark here, he's not going to talk so what's the use of letting him live"

Atemu smirked as he unsheathed his sword and handed it to Bakura who had a sadistic smirk of his own

"You will know now why they call me the Sadistic Paladin"

Screams were heard throughout the base...

-Motou Household-

Yugi glanced at his grandfather worried he had looked very tired and frustrated from these past few days

"Grandfather?" he asked softly

Solomon turned to find Yugi staring at him with worry in his amythest eyes, that brought a smile to the ex: Paladins face

"I am fine it's just being on the Council is overbearing at times" he said

That brought a sigh out of Yugi as he walked over to the older

"You should consider taking a few days of rest grandpa" he said

Solomon looked at him amused

"Are you calling me old Yugi?"

Yugi smiled as he opened the doors to the balcony, it was sunset now

"Of course not...have you heard from Atemu yet?" he asked

Solomon nodded and took a sip of water

"Yes I have he will be coming tommorow with a report if only a few moments" he replied

Yugi grew depressed at the statement even though it had been a day since the ball he missed Atemu dearly

"I see you have gotten used to the idea of marriage hmmmm?" Solomon asked from behind

Yugi turned around and nodded with a small smile on his face

"Yes I have I miss him even though he's only been gone for a little while"

"Don't worry it'll all be over soon"

Yugi nodded even though on the inside he was worried sick

_"Then why do I get the feeling something is going to go wrong?" _

Alexander : As Atemu and Yugi get closer so does the shadow of war

Griever : Will these two become War-torn lovers or will they live happily ever after

Alexander : Review and Find out


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander : Chapter Four is here

Griever : And reviews keep pouring in

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Four

Yugi twisted and turned in the mirror, Atemu was to arrive any minute now and he wanted to make sure he looked his absolute best

"Oh I sound like a girl" he mummered to himself as he stared into the mirror

"You look beautiful little one you've already impressed me the first day I saw you" a deep voice said

Yugi jumped and in the mirror was a reflection of Atemu smirking his ruby eyes holding amusement.

Yugi smiled

"When did you arrive?" he asked as he closed the door to give them privacy

"Moments ago I gave your grandfather a report and he said you were up here little one I didn't know your appearance would mean so much..." he trailed off with a snort of laughter

Yugi puffed his cheeks which closely resembled a blowfish and it only made Atemu laugh harder

"Atemu!" he scolded

The Paladin stopped and smiled

"I'm sorry beloved but look adorable when you're angry forgive me" he said

The smaller sat on the bed with a pout on his face

"I was only trying to look good for you is all" he said

Atemu came forward and kiss the small one on the lips softly

"You already look wonderful even if you have your hair ruffled and naked you'll still look lovely..." he whispered huskily

Yugi's whole face lit up and he turned away he heard the older chuckle

"How've been Yugi?" he asked softly

Yugi turned towards him, his face still slightly pink from the last comment

"I'm fine and you? your work isn't stressing you out is it?" he asked the general

Atemu shook his head

"No it's not the guardian thinks he is giving us a hard time" he said

Yugi tiltled his head to the side

"The guardian? you mean the one from the other day?' he asked

Atemu nodded, knew he wasn't supposed to tell Yugi this but he needed to talk to someone who wasn't an solider who was stiff around him all the time...

Atemu turned to Yugi and sat next to him, he instantly relaxed

"There has been talk that there is going to be an another war the gaurdian Otogi Ryuuji and two others released the creature on purpose to draw our attention-" he stopped when he released that Yugi was crying

"Aibou I didn't-" he was once again stopped when Yugi kissed him on the lips

"I don't want you to be a part of this.." Yugi whispered as he wrapped his arms around the older

The Paladin returned the embrace wholeheartly

"Nothing is going to happen to me little one I promise but I have to be apart of this and so do the others or millions will be sent to their deaths" he explained

Unexpectedly Yugi pulled away and glared at Atemu

"Millions will be sent to their deaths anyways during this war...please do something to stop this" he pleaded

Atemu sighed and stood and came towards Yugi

"I will try little one but it is up to the High Council now"

Yugi embraced Atemu once again, tears rolling down his cheeks

"Even being a day apart hurts I truly do love you Atemu" he whispered

Atemu leaned in and captured Yugi's lips

"I do to little one..."

A knock on the door interrupted them, once a again a solider stepped in

"General Atemu something has happend in Divinity.." he said gravely

Yugi ran forward

"What has happend?!"he asked but he was pulled back into Atemu's arms

"Hush little one...Report"

"The Lady Aurora has been assassinated."

Atemu stood up

"WHAT!!!!"

The Solider nodded gravely

"Yes sir it happend this morning and they believe it was an Celestian and Lord Solomon is on his way to Crystal Tower to discuss the situation with Divinity" he stated

"Where are the other Generals?" Atemu asked

"On their way to the Tower in case something happends"

Yugi pulled away from Atemu embrace

"It's already happening..." he said as he began walking away

"Yugi...wait!!" but it was too late the younger had already fled

The solider looked confused

"General please we should be going" he said

Atemu glared at the solider who instantly shut up.

The Paladin transported to the Airship, every solider saluted, Atemu glanced back one last time

_"Yugi Motou you'd had better be safe wherever you are..." _

Unknown to Atemu, Yugi was alot closer than he expected him to be

Alexander : The talks have now started

Griever : Give us an idea on where Yugi is

Alexander : Review


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander : Chapter Five is here

Griever : Again with that : Say something amusing

Alexander : Okay...you're a dumbass how's that for amusing?

Griever : eye twitches

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Five

Yugi glanced around at the hold of the Airship : Eternal Dawn. He had followed the solider and Atemu aboard, he knew that Atemu was going to be extremely upset with him.

_"I can't let anything happen to him I love him too much" _he thought as he exited the hold only to be picked up, he stared into golden eyes

"Jou! what are you doing here?" he asked as he glanced around to find Ryou and Malik as well

"We saw you enter the airship and decided to follow" Ryou said softly as he nervously glanced around

Malik stared at him

"You're the one who didn't want to go we practically had to drag you on here!" he said

Ryou rubbed his head sheepishly

"Well excuse me but this is General Atemu's AIRSHIP if you had not figured that out"

"Shhhhhhh You're going to get us caught" Yugi whispered harshly

"It's a little late for that" a deep voice replied coldly

Yugi, Jou, Ryou and Malik slowly turned around to find Atemu staring at them it was more like a glare but it didn't matter they were busted

Ryou turned away and Jou slowly but Yugi on the ground and Malik was looking around

Yugi stared into Atemu eyes but found no sympathy or relief. The older turned to a nearby gaurd

"Take Katsuya, Ryou and Malik to the quaters" he said

Jou glanced at Yugi worried but the other shook his head

After the four of them left he still refused to look into his fiances' eyes

"This was a very foolish thing you have done and look me in the eye" Atemu said firmly

Yugi took a deep breath and stared into ruby eyes

"I did it because I didn't want to lose you.." he said softly

But the words didn't soften Atemu's resolve

"You act like as if I can't take care of myself so you come aboard my airship to try to stop me" Atemu said

Yugi now glared at Atemu

"I thought you would understand I don't want to lose anyone else to war I lost my parents and now I may lose you and grandfather" he said

Atemu sighed

"Yugi..."

But Yugi shook his head

"No if you want to throw life away because of some stupid war than be my guest! I can't take this!" he cried out as he ran down the hall

"YUGI!!! WAIT!!!" Atemu roared as he ran after him

Yugi didn't stop and ran down various hall until he came to a stop in what it seem like a prison of some sort, there was a man with ebony hair and emerald eyes.

"What's this? lost your way little one?" the man asked

"Who are you?" Yugi asked

Otogi chuckled

"You may call me a POW (Prisoner of War) or Otogi Ryuugi whichever suits you Yugi-sama"

"How do you know my name?" Yugi asked

Once again Otogi chuckled

"Why all of Celestia know's of the Engagment between Yugi Hikari Motou and Atemu Yami Ishigami the legendary black paladin and the grandson of the former black paladin of the west.

Yugi stepped back and began going towards the door

"Oh...Don't go Yugi-sama there's so much I want to talk about oh I don't know how about Atemu's former lover who's still after him"

Yugi turned

"Former Lover?" he asked

"Yes her name was Anzu Mazaki-"

"Yugi.." Atemu said firmly

Yugi and Otogi turned to find Atemu at the entrance of the cell

"Atemu" Yugi whispered in reply

Atemu came forward and grasped his arm and began walking out he stopped and glanced behind his shoulder to glare at Otogi

"Word to the wise Otogi Ryuuji me and Anzu were never together in the first place she was mindless stalker" he said as he left with Yugi and slammed the door shut

Yugi and Atemu made it his chamber and shut the door, Atemu set Yugi gently on the bed and bent in front of him

"Yugi...I'm sorry about what I've said and what Otogi said were nothing but poisonious lies we've been promised to each other since we were children you know that"

Yugi nodded and glanced down at the floor

"Yes I know that but you never told me you had a stalker" he said softly

At this Atemu groaned

"It was before we met little one she would follow me everywhere sometimes she would even wait outside my house until I woke up and nothing worked to get away from her" he said

Yugi couldn't help it he started laughing until tears came down his cheeks

"Oh I'm sorry Atemu I didn't mean to laugh a you" he said still giggling a bit

Atemu smiled and shook his head

"Apologies are not needed little one it is fine"

_"General Atemu we have arrived.." _

Atemu stood and held his hand out to Yugi

"Let's go the sooner we can get these negotions done the better..."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Five

Griever : Chapter Six : The Peace talks turn worse are the people of Divinity now offically declare war

Alexander : Review


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander : Okay People! We have offically reached the 50 review mark!

Griever : This is better than the others

Alexander : Yeah! We're so happ everyone loves this story

Griever : And we have an announcement to make

Alexander : I will be starting college around August or September earning a degree in Digital Entertainment and Game Design

Griever : A Video Gamers dream come true

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Six

Crystal Tower was immense it was a series of towers each a different color representing different countries of Terra. Atemu and Yugi stepped off the airship and Yugi and the the others stared in awe at the structure before them

"It's about bloody time" a rough voice said

Atemu turned around to find Bakura, Seto and Marik waiting for them, Atemu gave a smirk and walked towards his allies

"Sorry about that had a problem on the way" he said as he glanced back at Yugi and the others

Seto glanced at Yugi and then Jou and gave him a stern look

"What are you doing here Jou?" he asked

Jou glared straight back

"I'm here with Yugi for your information" he shot back and turned his back to the general

Seto growled and marched forward and grabbed Jou's arm

"I forbid you from coming here it's dangerous why don't you ever listen to what I say" he hissed

Jou took his arm back

"Maybe because your a selfish egotistical BASTARD" he cried out gaining a few of the soliders attention

Seto sighed and turned around

"I don't have time for this" he said

Jou stared at him with pain in his golden eyes

"You never do Seto Kaiba" he whispered

Seto stared at him with an unreadable emotion in his colbat eyes before turning back around and walking towards the tower, Yugi stared at Atemu with a slight annoyance in his amythest eyes.

Atemu stared in confusion at his fiance' before mouthing

'What's wrong?'

Yugi rolled his eyes an uncharastic thing for him to do before mouthing back

"I'm a problem! I guess caring about you and hoping and praying that you don't get hurt is a problem for you!!" he said as he stormed off into the tower

Atemu stared after Yugi before closing his eyes and sighing before running after him.

Yugi looked around the interior of Crystal Tower it resembled a large catheral colored glass reflected off the sun.

"You are Lord Yugi are you not?" a voice said softly

Yugi turned around to find a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes

"Yes I am and who are you?" he asked

The man smirked as he withdrew a sword

"My name will not matter you'll be dead in a little while anyways.." he said

Yugi paled as he began backing up

"Why...?"

The assassin smirked

"For my country of Divinity and of Lady Aurora who you Celestians brutally murdered!"

Atemu glanced around worried for his little Yugi

"Yugi where are you!!!"

A scream echoed through out the tower, it sounded like Yugi!. Atemu kept running untill he found a room with a Divinity crest upon it, he opened the door to find the Divinity Ambassador with a sword raised above Yugi's head.

It was slow motion for Atemu as he raced foward and pushed Yugi out of the way before the sword came down.

Atemu glared at the Ambassador

"What is the meaning of this!" he said enraged

The Divinity Ambassador let out a cold laugh

"General Atemu what a pleasant surprise, Lord and I were having a little chat and it's rude interrupt"

Yugi buried his face into Atemu armor plated chest, he was visibly shaken

The doors burst open and Solomon and the other Black Paladin came in

"What is the meaning of this!!!!" he roared

The Divinity Ambassador smirked before he began slowly disappearing

"I'll make sure to tell my king that you're fully for the idea for war"

"NO!!!" Yugi cried as he ran forward only to be pulled back by Atemu as they watched the Ambassador fade away

The guards flooded the grand hall minutes later...

Yugi ignored everyone as stared through the large colored glass window that was giving a view of the vast ocean that held the Crystal Tower.

"Yugi..." a voice said sternly, he turned around to find his grandfather and Atemu staring at him sternly

Yugi stared at them before shaking his head

"I'm no longer a child and I have no excuse for doing what I did except trying to stop this war I may have no status except being Atemu's fiance and your grandson but I will use that to my full advantage.."

Solomon stepped foward

"Yugi you have no idea what you're doing"

Yugi smiled and stepped forward and embraced his grandfather

"No of us do when we are following our hearts do we grandfather I will do everything in my power to stop this war from escalating I lost my parents and some friends becuase of war I love you and Atemu equally but in different ways and I will do anything to protect you..."

"Yugi..."

"Come on lets go home there's nothing more we can do here" Atemu said

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Six

Griever : Chapter Seven : Yugi travels with Jou, Ryou and Malik to convince the King of Divinity to stop the war and find Lady Aurora's killer

Alexander : Review


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander : Everyone totally likes my story

Griever : They sure do!

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Seven

The ride back to Celestia was a quiet one, Atemu and Yugi now stood in his chambers in the lower floor. They stared into each others eyes.

"I don't want you to go away is that so hard to understand?" Yugi whispered suddenly

Atemu sighed and embraced the smaller

"No it's not I understand I've lost comrades in battle and friends and family in war as well and I know how you feel" he replied as he grabbed Yugi's hand and held it to his heart

"But I want you to believe in me Yugi, trust me and love me" he continued

Yugi sniffed and put Atemu's hand on his heart

"I do Atemu my heart only beats for you and family I know that war is the only choice but who killed Lady Aurora who would do such a thing?"

Atemu wrapped his arms tighter around Yugi in comfort and love

"I don't know but whoever did is going to pay for what they did"

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu

"Please be careful..." he whispered, The Black Paladin nodded and kissed Yugi on the lips

The fell into silence each thinking about what would happen

--------------------------------------

Solomon sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair as he looked down at the paper, he looked into cinnamon eyes

"Are you sure David?" he asked

David Ishigami nodded, he was Atemu's father but the latter didn't know he was aboard

"Yes it would be best if they were married now" he said

Solomon grabbed a pen and signed without a second thought

"In case something happends to either one of them Yugi will take Atemu's last name" David said

"They love each other very much but they must never find out why they're marring each other so quickly"

Unknown to them Atemu was listening in he stepped away from the door with a frown on his face

"Why marry us off so quickly" he whispered to himself as he went back to his room only to run into Marik and Bakura

"Hey Atemu why the down face?" Bakura asked

Atemu shook his head and continued walking down the hall

"Something is wrong Bakura, my father and Solomon are trying to get us married as quickly as possible" he said

Marik shook his head and put a hand on Atemu's shoulder

"The war has them a little shaken up is all you know how it is you never know what could happen" he said

Bakura nodded in agreement before Ryou and Malik came along only to stop when they saw Atemu

The General chuckled

"It is alright you two and I apologize for the other day I was just surprised and little upset at Yugi's act" he said

Malik sighed

"You really shouldn't be upset about that Sir Atemu, Yugi was really worried about you is all" he said

Atemu nodded and leaned against the wall his hand on the hilt of his sword

"Yes it is understandable but we resolved that little problem all is well except for the little war part"

"I hardly consider war a LITTLE part" Ryou said softly

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou

"It's not and when this whole thing offically starts I'll be having soliders patrolling the City of Dawn and keeping an eye on you and your friends" he said

Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura on the cheek

"That's very sweet of you" he said

Atemu and Marik smirked as they looked into Bakura face, they could've sworn they saw a light blush adorning the generals face

Jou and Seto chose this moment to appear, and Seto stared in disbelief

"Bakura...Are you blushing?" the brunette asked

Bakura growled and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Ryou and Jou instantly stopped laughing and starting looking around.

Atemu shooking his head in amusement

"Anyways do we have a report about the state of Divinity at this point?" he asked

Seto nodded as he withdrew a paper

"The Nation of Divinity is a state of upheaval about the death Her Royal Majesty Queen Aurora, they blame the Nation of Celestia about the assassination and have officially declared war upon us and the battle is to start a week from today at Emerald Plains"

"Emerald Plains? That's far away from any city or village" Marik said

Ryou stood beside Bakura who had his arm around his waist

"Maybe they don't want any civilians to get hurt" he reasoned.

"That could be possible" a voice said from behind, everyone turned around to find David, Solomon and Yugi.

"We just wanted to tell you that were back in Celestia now and all of you can return home" Solomon said

Atemu glared at his father before grabbing Yugi's hand and walking down

"You are to get married in two days time Atemu" David said

Yugi turned around to face his father-in-law

"Two days time? But I thought-"

"They have moved the wedding to a closer date we are to get married ASAP" Atemu explained

Yugi glanced at Solomon who shook his head

"But Grandfather-"

"No excuses Yugi in two days time be ready we have already set up the area in the garden, we've picked out your clothing and everything" he said

Yugi simply didn't know what to do so he backed away from Atemu and the others and climbed into the limo with the others shortly behind him

Atemu climbed in as well and sat next Yugi, who scooted away a little, The Paladin scooted closer and grabbed his waist from moving away any further

"I'm sorry about this Yugi but with the war and everything they want us to get married as quickly as possible" he whispered softly into the others ear before nipping it gently

Yugi shivered at the touch

"I know...I know but what about the honeymoon I wanted this wedding to be special not just say 'I do' and your off to another base making sure the soliders are ready" he said

Atemu chuckled, his lips still near Yugi's ear and neck

"It'll be fine I promise we'll have a grand wedding and honeymoon and forget about all our troubles even if it's for a little while"

For the first time in days Yugi truly smiled

Jou and the others watched with smiles on their faces

"They really look happy together" Ryou said

Bakura rolled his eyes and turned away but on the inside he was jealous

"We're getting married to Ryou" he said suddenly

"No" Ryou said and turned away

"Why not!!!"

"Because you're just jealous of Atemu and Yugi I've known you for over 5 years Bakura I know how you act"

Bakura turned away with a pout on his face

Jou watched with Seto sitting beside him, they were holding hands both of their wedding bands present on their fingers as well

Looks likes things were back to normal for now...

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Seven

Griever : Chapter Eight : Atemu and Yugi's wedding and the first battle

Alexander : But something terrible happens in the next chapter try to guess what it is

Griever : Review


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander : The Wedding is here

Griever : And if anyone is familiar with our stories Yugi will be wearing a wedding dress

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Eight

Yugi glanced outside and into the gardens to find the guests already outside, it was the day of the wedding and Yugi was very nervous. He looked around for Atemu and found him waiting patiently at the altar.

Atemu glanced up at the window and smiled at Yugi and waved his eyes gleaming with happiness, Yugi waved in return before the general turned his attention to his mother who was fussing over him. With a sigh he sat down on the bed the wedding didn't start for another 10 minutes so he had time to spare

Yugi glanced up into the mirror, he was wearing a white silk wedding dress with ivy patterns on the edges, adorning his neck was a ruby and amythest necklace and a ankle bracelet. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, he turned to find Jou, Ryou and Malik entering with big smiles on their faces

"Your grandfather asks if your ready Yugi?" Ryou asked softly

Yugi nodded and stood and Ryou put the veil over his face,

Jou smirked and wrapped his arms around Yugi and walked him through various hallways before they made it to door to the gardens

"Jou I'm nervous" He whispered frantically

"It'll be fine Yugi" Solomon said as he walked forward and intertwined his arm with his

"But Grandfather..."

Solomon chuckled and patted his arms

"Trust me It'll be fine just concentrate on Atemu and noone else and you won't faint"he said with a laugh as he opened the doors and walked through

Instantly every single eyes was on them as they walked down the aisle, Yugi kept his eyes forward holding his bouqet of roses tightly.

Atemu watched in awe as Yugi came before him, he instantly reached over and lifted the veil and stole a kiss from his blusing bride, before he was smacked on the hand by the priest

"Keep your hands and lips to yourself General" he gently scolded, laughter softly erupted from the crowd.

Yugi giggled getting less and less nervous as he stood by his new husband.

They quickly ran through their vows before it was time for the pictures.

They're many group pictures some of Atemu and Yugi with their parents and some with the two of them.

Next came the bouqet toss,

Yugi stood with his back to the women with a giggle he gave three fake throws before finally throwing it, he soon heard a crash before turning around to find two women Mai Kujaku and Anzu Mazaki fighting over it. he laughed before walking off

It was Atemu's turn (I don't know what this event is called so bear with me)

Yugi sat down on the chair, as Atemu bent down with a smirk and slowly lifted Yugi's dress his hands caressing his leg as he did so. Yugi blushed heavily. Howls and whistles came from around the room. as the general grasped his teeth around the material around Yugi's thigh and slowly slid it down until it was finally off.

Atemu stood and threw it before his men and some of his long time friends kindly moved out of the way.

"Hey one of you are supposed to catch it!" he growled out

His friends and subordinates chuckled some suluting and some waving

"Sorry General but none are ready to get married yet!"

"Yeah we like our bachelorhood"

Atemu growled and threw his hands up in the air before two soft and small hands grasped his, he turned to find Yugi still sporting a blush on his face

"Let them have their fun Atemu but at least you have someone to wake up to and go to sleep to every night" he whispered his blush getting more crimson every minute

Atemu smirked and nodded before leaning down and kissed Yugi on the lips.

Yugi smiled at him and stepped back

"Hey go ahead and head back I'm going to change okay?"

"Okay..."

Yugi walked along the hallways before opening the door and frowned when he found someone in his dressing room

"Excuse me but who are-" a gasped escaped Yugi's mouth as the man turned around

"Long time no see Yugi..." the man said

Yugi began backing away and reaching for the door and the glass statue

"You're the Divinity Ambassador but not that are you?" he asked

The Ambassador chuckled before coming closer

"You could say that call me Crimson : General of the Divinity Military Forces"

Yugi threw the statue at Crimson's face making it shatter before running out

Crimson hissed before running after him blood all over his face.

Yugi was scared out of his life with Crimson closing in him, he looked ahead and almost wept for joy the door was in front of him.

"Then I'll be with Atemu" he whispered glad to be in the Paladin's arms as burst open the door gaining everyones attention.

Yugi ran towards Atemu but before he could reach him, Crimson grabbed him and held a knife against his neck. Yugi reached for Atemu.

"Atemu!" he cried out as he reached for him, the general ran forward but stopped when Crimson pressed the knife harder against Yugi's neck

"Settle down General Atemu...you'll get your bride back but not today" he hissed as he licked the side of Yugi's neck.

Yugi stared into Atemu's eyes they held anger and panic. Yugi began struggling before he elbowed Crimson in the stomach. He ran towards Atemu and into his arms

and sobbed.

"Arrest him!" Atemu roared as dozens of soliders surrounded Crimson and took him away.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi and whispered soothing words to the smaller.

"It'll be alright Yugi...hush shhhhhhhh" he whispered.

Yugi sniffed and buried his face into his new husbands chest

"Can we just go..." he whispered to the older

Atemu nodded with a sad smile before he glanced up at the crowd

"Everyone it's best that we all head home now" he said as he walked to the limo and put Yugi in before turning to Marik, Bakura and Seto

"Question General Crimson and find out anything you can on their plans I don't care how you attain the information just get it I'll be there in 2 hours" he said

Seto nodded before he glanced at Yugi who look distraught

"Take your time Atemu come tommorow if you have to there is no rush you need to comfort Yugi in the meantime" he said

Atemu glanced at Yugi who was still shivering and had tears rolling down his cheeks, his heart gave a painful learch

"Okay see you three days" he said as he got in the limo and drove away

The three generals took off towards the base

Things were getting worse now...

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Eight and Yugi's almost kidnapping

Griever : Chapter Nine : The Honeymoon and Atemu tries to cheer Yugi up

Alexander : Review


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander : The Honeymoon is here Sorry if this Chapter is a little lacking from the others I'm running on 5 hours of sleep and I went to sleep around 4 this morning and I have to go to work at 6 o'clock and had to redecorate the living room and hopefully I don't have to close tonight cross your fingers for me reviewers!

Griever : Let's hope Atemu can cheer Yugi up

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Nine

The Limo ride was extremely tense as Atemu tried to calm Yugi down, in all honesty Atemu tried everything to calm down his new husband (or wife) but to no avail, with a sigh he leaned over and kissed him on the lips Yugi's whimpering finally stopped as he leaned in and embraced Atemu.

They broke apart after to come up for air and Yugi buried his face into the Paladins chest

"I'm sorry to worry you..." he whispered to the older, Atemu buried his face into the others hair and breathed in the scent of vanilla and honey

"It's fine I know you were scared and for the first time so was I...I thought I was going to lose you but you should be proud you were so brave beloved" he whispered as he pulled Yugi closer.

Yugi looked up at him and smiled

"Thank You I know you'll always be there for me Atemu" Yugi responded softly as he kissed the older on the cheek

Atemu growled and buried his face in Yugi and nuzzled while rubbing his sides, Yugi squeaked and moaned as he pulled the older closer

"Patience will come to those who wait Atemu" he whispered huskily

Atemu smirked his face still buried in the curve of Yugi's pale neck

"I can't wait you know how impatient I am my love..." he purred

They were both shaken out of their daze when the limo pulled to a stop in front of a lavish manision, Yugi got out and glanced around

"Where are we?" he asked the older

Atemu sighed as he streched and picked Yugi up bridal style

"One of my summer homes I know it's not the best and after the war-" he was stopped by a pale finger pressing to his lips

"Don't talk about that ...please...I just want to think about you and me and our future for the next three days." he said as he pulled his hand away

Atemu smiled and intertwined their fingers together their rings gleaming from the sunlight.

With a smile Atemu took Yugi inside...

-------------------------------------------------

For the next three days were nothing but bliss for the two newlyweds and and they couldn't be happier...

Yugi moaned as Atemu removed himself from him exhausted, he laid down next to Yugi and pulled him closer after three hours of lovemaking they deserved to rest, Yugi looked up through the skylight a blush lighting his face.

He laid down on Atemu's chest and rubbed his hip, he felt Atemu chuckle tiredly and pull him closer

"Your nervous hmmmmmm?" the paladin whispered

He felt Yugi nod.

"You would be too if you just lost your virginity" he said but suddenly Yugi looked up into half-closed crimson eyes "Speaking of that...when did you?"

Atemu smirked and pulled the smaller on top of him

"When I was 17"

"To who?!"

"I don't think..."

"I do!!"

"It was an old girlfriend I was allowed and well we got serious and one night after prom.." he trailed off

Yugi slid off him and stared at the balcony

"Yugi...?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but-" "I understand Atemu we all have urges but I trust it won't happen again?"

"Of course not..."

Yugi smirked and jumped on Atemu

"Now that's settled let's go for another round shall we?"

Atemu purred roughishly and pulled Yugi down and the only thing heard were cries of passion

------------------------------------------

Atemu dived into the pool that could only be described as grace and agility, Yugi watched with a smile on his face as he dived in as well it was the second day of the honeymoon and it was getting better and better.

Yugi came up for air and splashed Atemu who grinned and splashed him back eventually turning it into an all out water war. Yugi dived in with Atemu shortly after him both with smiles on his face.

Atemu caught Yugi and brought them to the surface and planted a big kiss on his cheeks and lips, Yugi giggled as he squirmed in the hold after awhile they just floated and enjoyed the warm breeze.

Yugi suddenly appeared in front of him and twisted and turned

"Do you think I need a tan Atemu-chan" he said

What he got was a laugh from the older as he leaned back into the beach chair

"Your fine little one I think your skin is too senstive for a tan you got sunburn the last time we went to the beach remember?"

Yugi blushed and turned around

-FLASHBACK-

_Yugi was sleeping on the beach it was a very sunny and warm day, he was 15 years old and at the beach with his fiance' Atemu. He was woken up by a firm shake _

_"Yugi...Yugi beloved wake up" a deep voice whispered _

_Yugi woke up and groaned at the sudden pain, he glanced down at his hands that were a light red _

_"What happend to my tan?!" he cried out _

_Atemu snickered and wrapped Yugi in a light fluffy towel _

_"I don't see a tan! I see sunburn!"_

- END FLASHBACK-

Atemu continued laughing as Yugi tried to push him in the water but to no avail, Atemu grabbed Yugi and kissed him on the lips they were having fun until a solider interrupted.

"General Atemu we have a problem sir?" the solider said

Atemu closed his eyes and rubbed his temples

"What is it Captain?" he asked

"Divinity has decided they want to start the war now and have attacked the City of Dawn" he said

Yugi's eyes widen before he turned to Atemu

"Atemu my grandfather!" he cried out already panicking

The general bent down and embraced the smaller and rocked him back and forth

"I'm sure he's fine beautiful one we'll go home right now okay..." he whispered

Yugi sniffed and nodded before going to the mansion and packing

Atemu turned towards the Captain and sighed

"How many casualities?" he asked

The Captain shook his head

"We were fortunate No one was killed only a few injured"

Atemu nodded

"Get ready were leaving I have a feeling it's going to be a long war..."

Alexander : I'm going to stop there for the day

Griever : Review


	10. Chapter 10

Alexander : Reviews are jumping with this story and Finding Hope

Griever : This is good...very good

Alexander : Anyways enjoy the story

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Ten

Yugi stared through the window of his bedroom they had made it home three weeks ago, only to find his grandfather and friends well and in good health. It was night time now and the stars seemed less brighter than they were before.

He got up and streched and headed out into the balcony, it was chilly tonight Yugi wrapped his coat tighter around him. Atemu had been gone for those three weeks hoping from base to base around Celestia.

He was sadden by the thought but he knew Atemu had to do his job, he was a Black Paladin after all. Yugi carressed the diamond ring on his finger

"I miss you so much Atemu" he whispered to himself as he stared up at the moon.

"Yugi...?" Jou called out

Yugi turned around and smiled at his blonde haired friend, All of their fathers and mothers had gone to war and Solomon decided they would stay together

"You okay?" he asked

Yugi smiled but it was fake

"I'm fine I just miss Atemu is all we were just married and this happends I miss his voice, his smile and his eyes" he said

Jou chuckled at the daydream look in his smallers friends eyes and face

"You love him very much don't you?"

"Yes very much indeed I just wish he would come home..."

Jou put a hand on Yugi's shoulders

"I'm sure he misses you as well Yugi..."

--------------- West Celestia : Base of the Pheonix--------------

Atemu stared up at the ceiling, his chest was currently bandaged. He slowly rolled over and sighed he missed Yugi very much, The Paladin stared at the other side of the large bed.

He would have to request for a smaller bed it was night time and the twentith battle went well another win for Celesita and still no sign of Queen Aurora's murderer, He wrapped his slik cover tighter around him, Yugi's small body provided much more warmth than this.

"I can't wait for this war to be over with" he whispered to himself. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts

"Come in" he called out

Seto and Bakura came in and sat on the bed

"How's your wounds?" Seto asked

"Better"

"Stop acting so miserable General Atemu you'll go back to your Yugi soon" Bakura said bluntly

Atemu smirked and sat up

"It's not fun laying in bed all alone is it Bakura?" he asked teasingly

Bakura growled and left the room only proving that Atemu was right, Amused Seto stood up as well and began walking to the door

"I will be retiring as well see you in the morning" he said

Atemu nodded as the door closed and he laid back down his thoughts still mainly on Yugi, he closed his crimson eyes as his mind faded into a memory

-FLASHBACK-

_Yugi giggled as Atemu chased him through the garden on his estate it was spring time meaning everything was in bloom, they were currently celebrating Atemu's 22 birthday much to the Paladin's displeasure. _

_Yugi smiled and stopped and jumped on his lover causing them to fall back, Atemu laughed as they rolled around on the grass. _

_"I love you..." Yugi whispered as he kissed the other on the lips _

_"I love you too always..." Atemu replied as he leaned down and deepend the kiss Yugi's heartbeat sped up, anticipation making his breath hitch slightly. Atemu pulled away, eliciting a moan of disappointment from Yugi. _

_He instead placed teasing, feather-light kisses on his aibou's eyelids, forehead and the tip of his nose. In response, Yugi pressed himself against his body. wanting to take advantage of the heat emanating from the Paladins body. He wound his arms around Atemu's slim waist, wanting to get even closer to him._

_Yugi melted into the kiss, moaning. He moved closer to the General, placing his palms against the chiseled chest, then winding his arms around his neck. _

_Yami straddled the lithe body under him, finally sucking on Yugi's top lip, before releasing him, taking deep breaths. Yugi was also panting, as much from pent-up passion, as well as for want of air. Yami placed his hands on the bed above Yugi's shoulders, looking down at him, and whispered._

_"Yugi no matter what I will always love you and nothing will tear us apart...' _

-END FLASHBACK-

Atemu sat up as the alarms blared frantically, his door once again burst open and Seto came in pale and stricken

"Atemu! Divinity's army is attacking the Celestial Base in the City of the Dawn"

Atemu sat up and hurriedly put his armor on and grabbed his armor"

"Please be safe Yugi"

------------- City of the Dawn---------

Yugi watched in despair as the city was slowly and surely burning to the ground. He frantically looked around for his friends and family

"Jou!, Ryou! Malik! Grandfather! Where are you!" he cried out as he ran through the manor fear running through his heart

"Yugi!!!" a voice roared, he turned around and found Jou and the others safe and sound

Yugi sighed in relief as he ran towards them but suddenly cried out as a solider from Divinity appeared with a grin on his face

"Time to die!"

Yugi closed his eyes but he felt nothing, he slowly opened his eyes to find Atemu blocking the solider attacking.

Atemu quickly hacked down the solider and turned to Yugi, relief showing in his crimson eyes

"Are you alright?" he asked softly

Yugi nodded tears in his amythest eyes before he grabbed the hand offered to him

Atemu turned to the others and finally to Yugi

"It's time to go Yugi we must evacuate"

Yugi nodded before turning to his now once home before turning around and leaving the burning city behind, not knowing what fate had in store for him...

Alexander : And we'll stop there

Griever : We're almost finished with Finding Hope

Alexander : Here's our next line of stories

Winning Your Heart : Tired of being rejected Yugi has closed his heart of to love and the only thing he cares about is friends and family. Can the seductive and charming Yami Moto win his closed heart.

Telling the truth : Yugi and Yami are married and suddenly Yugi is pregnant can he tell his new husband while evading his secret and dangerous admirer

Untitled : Yugi is known as one of the most beautiful people in the world and the Pharaoh of Egypt : Atemu wants him and will do anything to get him

Always Together : Yugi and Yami were lovers during high school will meeting eachother 6 years later rekindle their relationship?

Abusive Love : Yugi is in a abusive relationship will seeing his old friend and flame Atemu set him free and finding his dream lover?


	11. Chapter 11

Alexander : 102 Reviews?! And in such a short time as well

Griever : Let's see what Yugi is up to

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Eleven

Yugi opened his eyes which were bloodshot, his home was gone burned to the ground by the Soliders of Divinity. He had fallen asleep due to exhaustion when they had arrived back to the Base of Pheonix.

He sat up and sighed and looked to the window it was raining falling heavily now, he hated the rain it only brought him pain and bad memories.

Atemu had not come to check up on him yet, The Black Paladin was angry and upset by Divinity's move on the City of Dawn and seeing him cry and complain wasn't going to help him calm down.

Yugi walked out of the room only to bump into someone he glanced up to the crimson eyes of Atemu, he slowly backed up and advoided his gaze. Atemu sighed and walked into his room.

"I'm sorry..." Yugi whispered softly tears down his cheeks steadily, the apology caused the general to stop and turn around

"For what?" Atemu replied softly as he grabbed him around the waist

"For being such a waste of space! I can't do anything to help you" he cried out

Atemu's eyes soften and pulled Yugi into his arms and let him sob

"Just being by my side is enough Yugi I love you and I was angry and scared when that solider almost killed you I'm not angry with you I'm just worried" he whispered

He felt Yugi nod and pulled him back at arms length

"I love you" Atemu whispered firmly as he nuzzled his nose into the others

Yugi smiled sadly

"I love you too..."

The Next few days proved trying for Yugi and the others and only grew worse for Yugi as he now fully understood what it meant to be Atemu's spouse. They were currently in the cafeteria watching as the women and some men flocked Atemu, Seto, Marik and Bakura.

"Man I knew they were popular but not that popular" Jou said

Yugi sighed as he was fiddling with his food. He suddenly got up and left

"Yugi Wait!" Ryou said but the smaller ignored him as he went over to the crowd and dragged the general out who smiled sheepishly in his direction

"Is this what you do when were not with eachother" Yugi hissed out

Atemu hurriedly shook his head

"No Aibou!" he said

Yugi sighed and shook his head he needed to get away from all of this then an idea suddenly hit him.

"I'm sorry Atemu I'm just stressed out is all I apologize" he said softly

Atemu smiled as he stood up and ruffled the smallers hair "It's fine little one I understand why don't you go and rest" he said

Yugi nodded and waved goodbye to his friends.

----- 3 Hours Later------

Yugi stood in the airship dock in his hands were spare clothes and provisions in front of him stood a small airship. He climbed aboard

"Yugi..." a voice hissed, he turned around and to find Jou, Ryou and Malik watching him eagerly

Yugi smiled and walked aboard

"We might not be as strong as Atemu and the others but I'm going to let that stop me" he said

Malik smiled and nodded

"I get to fly"

"Sure Malik you are the only one who took piloting lessons last summer" he said

Yugi grew quiet and listened to his friend argue with each other

"I'm sorry Atemu but I have to do something for you and Celestia" he whispered

----------Control Room----------

The Alarms blared as Atemu frantically searched for Yugi and the others

"Yugi! Aibou! Where are you!" he cried out, Bakura came up to him

"They're in Airship Docks they're taking off!"

"WHAT!!!!!"

Atemu and Bakura took off to the Airships Docking Area to find Yugi waiting for them

"YUGI!!! STOP!!!!"

Yugi smiled in his direction his eyes filled with love

"I have to do this.." he said

Atemu ran up to the rail and was prepared to jump but Bakura grabbed his leg

"No don't Atemu!" he said, relucantly Atemu climbed back down and watched as the airship fly away

"Damnit..."

"Why would they do this...?" he asked Bakura

"They want to help us and this is their way we'll go after them" he said firmly

Atemu sighed and shook his head.

"They're should be a tracking device on the airship" Atemu said sourly as he got up and turned to a nearby shaken solider

"Prepare the Eternal Dawn were following the Ragnorok" he said firmly

Alexander : Oh no! Yugi and the others stole an airship

Griever : Just how upset is Atemu?

Alexander : And where are Yugi and the others are headed

Griever : Give us your answer

Alexander : Review


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander : Lets see where Yugi and the others are headed

Griever : And how angry Atemu and the others are

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Twelve

To say that Atemu was upset would be an understatment, his soliders watched as they saw a new side of their generals. Atemu roared as he slammed his fist against the table and craked part of the confrence room table.

He turned to Seto who stared at the new form crack in the table and azure met crimson both were icy and enraged

"Kaiba why aren't we moving?! We should be finding Yugi and the others" he cried out

Seto continuing staring at his comrade before closing his eyes and leaning back

"In case you haven't noticed General Atemu our soliders are less concerned about Yugi and the others what are they concerned about is getting revenge for the City of Dawn and that what it's citizens are expecting as well" Seto reasoned

Atemu sighed and sat down his chair creaking as he leaned back and closed his eyes, he was tired physically and mentally.

"Marik and Bakura can take care of it while we go after Yugi, he is my responisbilty and plus Solomon and my father are here" he said

Now it was turn Seto's turn to sigh, the Paladin of the East stood up and paced the room.

"Very well you and I and a few dozen soliders will come with us" Seto said.

Atemu stood up and began walking out of the confrence room with 12 soliders going along.

---------------------------------------------

Yugi stared at the various buildings in Leaf City, they were currently in the Continent of Divinity. Miles away from the captial city

"Are you sure this is a place to start Yugi?" Ryou asked

Yugi smiled at his friend and nodded

"We have to be careful and not let others on that we're Celestians" he replied.

Malik looked around and found various children moping around and some shops were closed with wreaves around them. Some adults were wearing red armbands

"In memory of Queen Aurora who will forever remembered" Jou read the stone, the blonde sighed as ran his through his hair

"Whoever did this is going to pay dearly by Celestian or Divinity hands" he said

Yugi nodded in acknowledgement as he stared at weapons store

"Yugi you aren't thinking...?" Ryou trailed off

"Being the husband or wife as he calls me of Black Paladin of the West comes in handy.."

---------FLASHBACK-------------

_Yugi stared around the training room, wearing a white training suit with a mask on. Yugi waiting for Atemu to come. _

_"Yugi?" Atemu called out as he came in wearing a black training suit with red edged on the lines of it giving him, his usual mysterious and sexy air. _

_"Hi Atemu what are here for anyways?" he asked _

_Atemu smiled and kissed him on the lips softly _

_"To teach you swordplay and maybe get a little make-out session by the end of it" Atemu purred _

_Yugi blushed and turned away _

_"Every since that day you can't stay away" he replied _

_Atemu looked smug as he put on his mask and grabbed two light swords from the wall _

_"Damn right..." _

_He tossed Yugi a sword_

_"Now lets begin..." _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Everyone stood shocked as Yugi finished his story, he was currently across the street waving them over. They walked in to find a women with long blonde hair and violet eyes.

"What is it twin day or something?" she asked them as they stepped up to the corner.

Ryou and Malik looked confused as Yugi's eyes widen

"W...Was someone who looked like me came by here earlier?" he asked softly

The blonde women nodded

"Why yes he did, he had crimson eyes and more blonde hair in his head" she said

Yugi grew pale and shook and turned to the others

"Can you give us some weapons were going hunting you know the hunts are pile this high" Malik lied smoothly as he put his hand to his hip

The women nodded before giving one more glance at Yugi before handing out, 2 swords, a staff and a double-edged sword including some potions and other restorative items.

"That should be all you need and comes down to 23,000 zenny" she said

Yugi handed over the money as if it was nothing and walked out of the store and turned towards the others

"We have to hurry to the captial, Atemu and the others are only a step behind us" Yugi said as he began walking to the city gates

"Why are we rushing Yugi?" Ryou panted out as he kept up with Jou and Malik's pace

Yugi sighed heavily

"Because I don't want to see him pissed and he's not a very happy camper and I've had the pleasure of seeing his rage once and I rather not see it again"

----------Leaf City : East Side -------------

Atemu watched the citizens of Leaf City cringed when they saw how upset Atemu was, as the soliders searched every store and inn.

"Anything yet?" Seto asked from behind

"Nothing..." Atemu replied

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes holding a teddy bear came up and tugged on Atemu's cloak, His eyes softened as he bent down and rubbed her head

"Yes what is it?" he asked

The little girl smiled

"I saw someone just like you sir but he had purple eyes and he was traveling with three others" she said

Atemu's eyes widen as he suddenly hugged the girl

"Where did they go?!" he asked

The girl smiled and pointed west, towards the city gates, the general nodded and patted her on the head

"Thank you little one!" he said as he raced towards the west gates

-------------- Leaf City : Outskirts ------------------

Yugi smiled as he sat down in one of the seat within the airships

"Are you ready to go?" Malik asked

"Yes we are.." a deep voice said

Yugi squeaked and turned around to find Atemu staring at him, his red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"You're trouble Yugi...serious trouble"

Alexander : Well the others have caught up to them

Griever : You should've dragged it out at least another chapter

Alexander : Review


	13. Chapter 13

Alexander : Sorry about the delay I let my brother borrow my laptop for a couple of days

Griever : And it was boring without it.

Alexander : Anyways let's get started

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Thirteen

Yugi shivered as he stared into Atemu's crimson eyes as the Black Paladin stepped forward into the interior of the airship, Behind him was Seto Kaiba. Black Paladin of the East. The brunette's eyes were also icy and cold.

"It's so good to see you again beloved" Atemu purred. Yugi knew it was crazy but he wasn't exactly right in his mind at the time, he ran but Atemu quickly caught him and lifted him up and carried him to the cabin

"Atemu! Please! Let me go!!" he cried out as his voice disappeared into the cabin

Seto smirked as he watched his blonde lover shiver at his gaze, the brunette turned towards Malik and Ryou but the two advoided his gaze very quickly

"I'll let Bakura and Marik deal with you two once we get back but in the meanwhile come with me Katsuya" he said

Jou quickly shook his head and backed away from his taller lover but Seto raced forward and pinned the other against the cockpit, his icy blue eyes turned toward Ryou and Malik.

"Make yourselves scarce _now.." _

Ryou and Malik quickly ran off the ship, their steps quick and light.

Seto turned to Jou and stared into his amber eyes and smirked

"Now to deal with you..."

------------------------------

Yugi continued struggling as Atemu threw him onto one of the many beds in the cabin, the smaller quickly backed against the headboard and shivered. Atemu leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Yugi's eyes widen as he closed his eyes and moaned. Atemu released him and placed butterfly kisses on his neck.

"I missed you so much...why did you go away?" he whispered

Yugi clutched the tallers shoulder and wrapped his legs around the others waists.

"I...I'm sorry I just had to find Queen-" he was stopped when Atemu placed his lips onto Yugi's lips once again.

"Queen Aurora's Killer...Yugi that is not your concern right now" Atemu said

Yugi frowned and pouted

"Then what is my concern?"

At this Atemu's eyes grew a darker red as he nuzzled his neck and pressed a soft kiss to Yugi's neck

"To be with me...to stay by my side to bear my children.."

Yugi blushed and hid his head in Atemu's chest

"Your...Children?" he asked shyly. Atemu's chest rumbled as he chuckled and kissed him on the lips

"Yes you do have the ablilty to do so do you not?" he asked the smaller. Yugi sat up and sighed.

"It's not my fault it feels weird at times but yes and doctors til this day says it's impossible"

"When this war is over I want-" Yugi stopped him.

"You want children...? A devoted relationship? Your going to retire from the Black Paladins?" he guessed.

Atemu smirked and kissed his fingertips

"All of them except retirement...But just because we've had this talk doesn't mean you're not out of hot water Yugi, you had all of Celestia in a panic espcially the City of Dawn and grandfather" he said

Yugi nodded

"Okay...Okay we'll go back home but that doesn't guarantee I'm going to stay"

Atemu shook his head in frustration

"If it makes you happier I'll send an undercover investiagation unit to Divinty to find the killer or atleast a suspect"

Yugi kissed him on the cheeks

"Thank You that makes me very happy.."

------------ Seto and Jou -------------

Jou took a deep breath as Seto released him from what it seemed like their hundreth kiss in 20 minutes. He stared into azure eyes and sigh his own his apologetic and loving

"Seto I'm-"

"I know...I know you only wanted to do what was right but please let me handle it we will get the person who caused this.."

Jou nodded, his eyes kind and loving as he gazed into Seto's

"I'm sorry and I love you Seto" the blonde whispered

For the first since the war started Seto smiled at his lover

"I love you too puppy"

Jou flushed angrily and then sighed

"Must you always ruined the mood?"

------------------------------------------------

Yugi winced as he rubbed his ears, after lecturing or yelling from his grandfather and his father-in-law (who had no right to yell at him in his opinion). He decided to stay clear of his him for awhile, _a long while_.

He opened his door to his current bedroom and flopped down on his bed, and sighed heavily.

"Quite a scolding was it not little one?" a deep voice asked

Yugi turned to find Atemu leaning against the doorway, just wearing a pair of black pants and long sleeved white shirt

"He almost busted my eardrums Atemu" he replied

Atemu chuckled as he walked in and laid on top of Yugi and kissed him on the cheeks

"Ahh...my poor little angel..."

"Thanks..."

Once again Atemu laughed

"Your very welcome little one.."

"Anyways I heard Malik and Ryou got the quite scolding as well from Marik and Bakura" Yugi said as he adjusted under the olders weight

Atemu laid his head onto Yugi's chest and sighed

"Yeah you should've seen it..."

-FLASHBACK-

_Malik and Ryou laughed nervously as they backed against the wall _

_"Well...well what do we have here it's the runaways" Marik said as he stared into Malik light lavender eyes _

_Bakura chuckled darkly as he stared into Ryou scared brown eyes. _

_"What's the matter Ryou? You were big and bad to steal an airship and can't face up to me" _

_Ryou visibly shivered and shook his head and back against the wall, he had never been so scared in his entire life until the very point. _

_"I'm sorry Bakura I really am..." Ryou said _

_Bakura reddish brown eyes soften somewhat as he stared Ryou in relief_

_"I'm just glad you're safe is all Ryou please don't do it again do you understand me?" _

_"Hai..." _

_Marik turned towards Malik _

_"The same goes towards you Malik" _

_"Hai" _

_-_END FLASHBACK-

"Okay...they scared them to the point where they almost pee in their pants and then until loving, caring lovers" Yugi summerized

"That's about it"

"I'll never get those two"

"Neither will I Yugi...neither will I"

Alexander : That for Chapter Thirteen

Griever : Chapter Fourteen : Atemu and the others head to Gaia for help against Divintity and find a stunning surprise

Alexander : Read and Review


	14. Chapter 14

Alexander : Sorry about the wait Chapter Fourteen is here

Griever : We should have Chapter Two of Telling the Truth should be coming out soon as well and we'd like to Congradulate Dragonlady222 on her guest on the surprise for this chapter!!!

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Fourteen

Atemu squirmed under Yugi's touches, the smaller grew irratated and pinched the others cheeks.

"Atemu would you hold still" he said as he tightend the cloak around the general, Atemu sighed and stood still. In a couple of hours they would be heading to the Continent of Gaia for Peace Talks and maybe a helping hand against Divinity.

"Sorry Aibou I just hate dressing up like this" he replied, Atemu was wearing ceremonial armor which was black and silver and his cloak was pure black,

"It's for a good cause who know's what Divinity has up their sleeves" Yugi said as he ran his hand through the olders hair and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Your Right espcially after the incident at Crystal Tower" he said

Yugi sighed and hopped down off the stool and turned Atemu turned towards the mirror and smiled

"See Atemu? you look very handsome and you'll impress the Princess of Gaia" he said teasingly, Atemu pouted and turned towards his husband

"Wait a minute are you using me as bait?" he asked

Yugi laughed and shook his head

"Of course not I was only teasing but I'm sure she'll have a crush on you or love at first sight" he said as he ran out of the room

"YUGI GET BACK HERE!!!" Atemu cried out..

---------------------

The ride to the Continent of Gaia was steady and safe atleast it was in Yugi opinion. But that shortly changed when they landed at the Palace Airship Bay. Yugi gulped when as the tip of the sword was in his face.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Atemu roared

A woman with silver hair and violet eyes came up, she was wearing dark blue robes in her hand was a staff.

"I am Silvia the ambassador of Gaia what is your business in our lands?" she asked, Atemu glared at Silvia as he hid Yugi behind him, his stance protective.

"I am Sir Atemu Ishigami Black Paladin and General of the West Forces of Celestia" he said sternly. Silvia eyes narrowed and nodded

"You are Celestia's Representive my apologies, stand down" she said. The soliders removed their weapons and stepped away.

Yugi slowly stepped from behind his lover and sighed in relief, he looked around the Airship Bay was nothing short of amazing many different sizes and styles. He turned towards his husband and smiled.

"How come we don't have an Airship Bay?" he asked

Atemu sighed and ruffled the youngers hair, he silently wondered the same thing himself

"Well The Continent of Gaia are way more than advanced than we are in a way..." he said more to himself than Yugi, the smaller turned to Atemu and shook his head

"That still doesn't explain why we don't have any..." Yugi replied.

Silvia laughed at Yugi's innocence and put a hand on his shoulder, "What a handsome little man you are" she said. Yugi pouted and crossed his arm. He didn't like being called little...

"Thank You" he replied, Silvia smiled and led the two into the palace it was slightly bigger than the palace in Divinity and Celestia and looked very old but kept up with the modern times.

"We will meet with King Dante and Queen Lillian tomorrow but for now I suggest you rest and eat for tonight" she said

-----------------------------

Yugi stared out into the city lights of Star City, the captial of Gaia. The Peace Talks were to start tomorrow and Atemu was getting for bed. He turned his robes blowing in the wind.

"Atemu are you still up?" he called out as he walked back into the large bedroom

"Yes..." the older replied coming in from the bathroom only wearing black silk boxers. Yugi blushed at the lack of clothing the other had on. Atemu caught his gaze and smirked and laid down and patted the spot next to him.

Yugi shyly went over and laid next to the older.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked, Atemu nodded his eyes half-lidden giving him a more sexy look.

"I want you by my side tomorrow to give me confidence and support" Atemu whispered as he pulled him closer allowing the first time in a few days for their bodies to touch.

Yugi smiled and shifted closer

"You don't need me for confidence you have plenty of that but I'll lend you plenty of support I'm pretty good at that"

Atemu smiled and opened his mouth to reply but stopped when their was rustling on the balcony. Yugi leaned closer and shivered

"What was that?" he whispered, Atemu quickly pulled on a robe and his sword and walked slowly towards the balcony. A figure stepped covered in a black robe

"Nice outfit General Atemu" the figure said teasingly, Atemu growled seemingly embrassed. The women pulled off her hood to reveal a woman with red hair and emerald eyes.

Yugi and Atemu gasped as the women smiled gently

"Queen Aurora..."

"What the hell?!!!"

Alexander : That's it for Chapter 14

Griever : Chapter 15 : Aurora tells her part of the story on the real cause of the war!!

Alexander : Review


	15. Chapter 15

Alexander : Sorry about the wait Chapter Fifthteen is here

Griever : Queen Aurora is alive and Yugi and Atemu want awnsers lets see what's going to happen

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Fifthteen

Queen Aurora smiled and walked into the large bedroom, and glanced at Yugi with a smile on her face. Atemu eyes narrowed as held his sword tighter. Aurora held up a hand and sighed

"Be calm General Atemu I am not to here to harm or be harmed I only wish to discuss my plight and maybe gain your aid" she said. The Paladin didn't move and kept his stance until he felt a small but soft hand on his arm, he glanced down into sleepy amythest and instantly melted

"Your Majesty not to be blunt but shouldn't you be dead?" Yugi asked, That brought another sigh out of the Queen.

"Yes and No I was almost assasssinated had it not been for my guard : Rufus who is waiting for outside the city now" she said

Atemu put his sword but he was still on guard

"So your telling me that this whole war is not because of your assassination because it is apart of one of your citizens plans?" he asked. Aurora's emerald eyes narrowed as Atemu accusation but then soften, she had no right to be angry at this point

"Yes General Crimson is behind this" she replied

Yugi's own soft eyes narrowed at the mention of the cold-hearted general

"You mean he WAS behind this Crimson is behind bars within Celestian territory" he said coldly. Aurora sighed in relief and glanced at the stars through the skylight making an unknown wish.

"How did it happen?" Yugi continued. Aurora glanced at him and smiled sadly

"Well...'

-FLASHBACK-

_Aurora brushed her long red hair and smiled into the mirror, tomorrow would be the day she would be married to Prince Skyler of Eternia. Combining their contries for defense against Gaia and Celestia. The curtains rustled neared the balcony. _

_The Queen turned around in alarm to find a figure watching her, dark blue eyes glowing in the dark._

_"Who's there!" she cried out as she grabbed a dagger _

_The figure stepped forward and smirked at the young Queen _

_"Good Evening Queen Aurora" he said, Aurora raised an eyebrowed and still held the dagger _

_"General Crimson...? What on Terra are doing sneaking around?" she demanded, Crimson smirked and unsheathed his sword and began walking towards her. _

_"A little birdy told me of your engagement toward Prince Skyler or rather King Skyler now that his parents are dead". Aurora's emerald eyes widen in fear as she began backing towards the door _

_"Do you realize what you have done...the Gaia Royal Family will find out and you launch us into war! Millons will die" she hissed angrily. Crimson smirked and swung his sword towards his now former Queen. _

_Aurora screamed in fear and ran out of the room and down the endless corridors, with Crimson shortly behind her. Aurora fearly glanced around. _

_"Come to me Queen Aurora of Divinity...LET ME SLICE YOU UP!!!!!" _

-END FLASHBACK-

"I kept running and running until I reached Star Fields and Rufus found me and I explained what happend and here I am we've been traveling for help but no one will believe me it's like-"

"It's like your the most vunerable thing in the world no one understands you, you can only stand by and watch as love ones go to war or killed by anothers hand" Yugi finished staring into Emerald eyes. "I know exactly how you feel..."

Atemu stared at his husband

"Yugi..."

Yugi turned towards Atemu and smiled gently

"Lets take her back to Celestia, Atemu let's help her" he said.

The Black Paladin nodded and smiled towards the Queen

"Your Majesty consider your plead answered but I have a question, Crimson is not behind it or else the soliders of Divinity would've stopped fighting by now so Crimson must be the puppet"

Aurora eyes narrowed as she paced back and foward

"Then the puppet master is still out there but whoever could it be?" she wondered.

Yugi yawned gaining the attention of the other two, he blushed and smiled

"Sorry lets discuss this in the morning when we go back home to Celestia" he said softly.

------ Three Days Later : High Court of Celesta -----

Solomon rubbed his eyes he was dead tired from 72 hours worth of meetings and they still haven't come to a decision yet. His violet eyes worn and exhausted.

"For the last time should we aid or not aid Queen Aurora in defeated this mysterious enemy?" one of the elders said

"We should not let Divinity handle their own problems" another elder said

Finally Solomon stood up and began walking out of the room.

"Lord Solomon where are you going?" one of them asked, Solomon turned around and rolled his eyes

"When you old geezers decide on the most simple decisions you let me know I going home and to sleep!"

-------Motou Household--------

"You can stay here for now Your Majesty" Yugi said as he showed her the guest room. Aurora smiled and sat on the bed.

"Thank you and just call me Aurora I no longer hold my title..." she said sadly.

Yugi smiled gently at the young queen

"You haven't lost anything Aurora, we just have to put you back where you belong which is in Divinity, ruling over your people"

Aurora smiled

"Thank you Yugi I really appearciate this..."

Alexander : Thanks for reading

Griever ; Chapter Sixteen : The High Council comes to a decision

Alexander ; Review


	16. Chapter 16

Alexander : Here's Chapter Sixteen of Dreams of Light and Darkness

Griever : The High Council has finally decided

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Sixteen

Queen Aurora stood in front of the High Council of Celestia with determination in her emerald eyes. She knew that against all odds she would find a way to restore her country to once it was with or without Celestia's help.

Solomon stared at the queen even without her usual mode of dress, she seemed to still to look as ethereal as ever, he smiled in her direction and she stared at him before a smile slowly crept onto her lips.

"Her Royal Majesty Queen Aurora Divinity II we have come to decision" one of the concil members said firmly. Aurora looked up into the eyes of the council anxious for their decision.

"We have decided to lend our aid and soliders and best investigators and we hope to stop this war before it escalates" Solomon said. Tears ran down Aurora's cheeks as she bowed her head in thanks and relief.

Atemu and Yugi came towards Aurora as she stepped out of the room both crimson and amythest eyes anxious

"What did they say?!" Yugi asked as he tugged on the queen's hands. Aurora smiled gently and touched him on the shoulder

"They agreed to help me and I will be forever thankful to the Continent of Celestia" she said. Atemu nodded and grabbed Yugi and intertwined his hand with his.

"Good luck Queen Aurora we will help whenever we can" he said. Yugi glanced at him confused and suddenly distraught

"You mean we're not helping her" Yugi said. The general turned towards the smaller and sadly shook his head

"I'm afraid not Seto's Division is mostly investigation and Marik's Army are helping her while the West and North forces hold back Divinity in the meanwhile" he explained to the smaller.

Yugi pouted and then sighed, he looked up into Aurora's emerald eyes and smiled gently

"Good luck to you as well Aurora and I know maybe someday that the relation between Celestia's people and yours will be restored one day and that day will be the one everyone will truly rejoice" he said

Aurora turned around tears once again, going down her cheeks. She began walking away with the occasional sniff

"I Thank You Yugi Hikari Ishigami and General Atemu Ishigami for all you've done..."

------- 3 weeks later ------------

Yugi sighed as he adjusted his dress, he decided to dress up for his 18th birthday. Atemu was due to arrive in 30 minutes to quickly wish him a happy birthday and then wisk off back to the Pheonix Base.

That drew a sad sigh out of him, he was seeing less and less of Atemu. He knew it was because of the war but he couldn't help these feelings.

"Yugi are you coming everyone's waiting" Jou called through the door.

"Coming!" he called out taking one more look into the mirror, satified he left his room and headed down to the garden where his party was being hosted.

"Happy Birthday Lord Ishigami!" one of the elders called out happily. Yugi smiled happily and waved in reply, glancing around to find his husband who was still nowhere to be found.

"Lord Atemu! It's good to see you again" Ryou said dressed in black dress pants and a dark blue shirt. Atemu smiled with a large present in his hands he was still dressed in his ceremonial armor.

"Atemu!" Yugi said happily as he ran forward and embraced the older, Screw manners and elegance. Atemu wrapped his arms around the younger and swung him around.

"You look lovely today little one" Atemu said softly, a blush appeared on Yugi's face as he nodded in thanks and grabbed the large present from the tallers hands

"Thank you for the compliment and the present Atemu" Yugi replied softly. The Paladin smirked and put the smaller in his lap

"Go ahead and open it" Yugi smiled and eagerly and carefully unwrapped it to reveal a beautful violet dress along with different accesories

"Oh Atemu...It's beautiful" Yugi breathed as he embraced the taller "Thank you so much for coming I know you're busy". Atemu smiled and kissed the other on the lips

"Anything for you little one"

_A figure dressed in black smirked at the oblivious attendents below with a sniper rifle in his hand, he laid down and aimed..._

Yugi smiled as Atemu swung him around gently as they danced, the general decided to stay for the remainder of the party which delighted Yugi to no end. Amythest and Crimson eyes met and neither heard the shot.

Everything around them froze as Yugi fell backwards his dress now splattered in his own blood.

"YUGI!!!!!"

The now joyous occasion turned into chaos as everyone started running and screaming thinking that the sniper was going to fire again. Atemu held Yugi close to him as the other hissed in pain

"It's okay little stay with me please..." the general whispered. Yugi stared into crimson eyes and smiled as he reached up and carresed his cheek

"...Atemu..." Yugi breathing became labored and heavy. Paramedics soon flooded the garden and seperated Atemu and Yugi.

"Lord Atemu...please step back" one of them said urgently. Atemu pushed them aside and grabbed Yugi's hands

"I'm not going anywhere but with Yugi..."

The remaining three Paladins and their lovers watch as the amblence drove away hoping that their friend would still be alive in a few hours...

Alexander : That's Chapter Sixteen

Griever : Chapter Seventeen ?

Alexander : Review


	17. Chapter 17

Alexander :The long awaited Chapter Seventeen

Griever : Let's see how Yugi is doing

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Seventeen

Yugi groaned painfully as he finally woke up to the sunlight blaring in his face, he turned over to see Atemu sleeping in a nearby chair with a blanket over him.

He reached over and grabbed the Paladins hand to shake him awake, Atemu woke up to see half-dazed amythest staring into his own blurry crimson.

"Yugi...are you okay?" he asked softly as to not awake the other occupants in the room. The smaller nodded and held onto his side with a painful hiss Atemu jumped up and laid in back down

"Take it easy Aibou you lost a lot of blood on the way and you should rest" he whispered. Yugi smiled in thanks and laid back down he reached up and caressed the olders cheek

"I'll be fine but how are you, you seem exhausted" he whispered back. Atemu leaned into the soft hand and kissed the palm

"I'm okay I was so worried about you we lost three times on the way"

Yugi stayed silent and closed his eyes in thought and fright he had almost died and it terrified him and Atemu

"I'm sorry..." he said suddenly, Atemu glanced up at him in surprise

"For what?" the Black Paladin replied softly, Yugi's eyes were now vacant and hollow

"For acting so foolish and stubborn I don't know the ways of war..." he whispered softly. Atemu kissed him on the lips

"Yugi the actions you took were not the most wise but you did what you believed was right and it was to me and you I just didn't want you in danger I love you so much that it broke my heart to see you like this" he said

Yugi now had tears in his eyes and covered his eyes to hide them. Unknown to them the others were watching with sympathy and relief. Atemu's heart wrenched at Yugi's sobbing. He slowly took his hands away and stared into amythest eyes.

"Yugi...listen to me you're not useless nor are you weak you are the most kind-hearted and determined person I have ever met please don't think otherwise okay?"

Yugi stared into Atemu's eyes and smiled and gripped the others hand in relief and love

--------- 4 weeks later ---------

The next month proved trying for Yugi who was slowly recovering from his attempted assassination. He was mostly bedridden when he had arrived home and on watch 24 hrs a day which had irratated him to no end.

Atemu had visited him often giving him news if they had caught the sniper or not which was mostly a No. Atemu was sitting next to Yugi's bed on his laptop typing away on a report.

Yugi glanced over at him and sighed the other had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his temper was currently on the surface, thankfully he had never directed it at Yugi.

"Atemu...Please you should really rest you've been at it for days" Yugi pleaded softly as he got out of bed and rubbed the others shoulders. That brought a sigh out of the young general

"I know Aibou I just need to finish this army report I'll come to bed" he said. Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed it was 12th time Atemu told him that

"Okay...Okay come to bed when you're ready" he responded softly. Atemu nodded absently as he continued typing away something that wasn't a report but a list of wanted and currently held.

The pictures scanned before Atemu's eyes he finally reached over and stopped at a picture with a man with light brown hair and blue eyes

"Chaos of the Lunar Winds you are my target" he whispered if anyone were up they would've say the insane gleam for revenge in his eyes. Yugi stared at Atemu with his heart beating wildly

_"What happened to you Atemu...?" _

He quickly closed his eyes as Atemu came forward and bent down to his level and carressed his cheek.

"I love you Yugi and I will find the person who tried to kill you" he whispered softly as he kissed the other on the lips, Yugi shivered at Atemu's tone of voice and opened his eyes

"Atemu...please don't do this he's gone and he won't come back" he pleaded

The Black Paladin shook his head and climbed in along with the other and held him close

"I'm sorry Yugi but this is something that I have to do and it's for your safety and mine and I won't let you be endangered not anymore" he said firmly

Yugi gazed into the others eyes and sighed

"If this what you wish to do then do it if it eases your craving for revenge and soothes your soul Atemu..."

------- Next Day --------

Yugi watched as Atemu packed his bags and weapons for a long journey to Eternia

"Why Eternia?" he asked softly. Atemu stopped his packing and went over to Yugi and kissed him on the lips.

"I just know in my heart and soul that the assassin is in Eternia and how he/she got their so quickly" he responded. Yugi sighed and laid back down but he knew Atemu was watching him

"What are you doing?" Atemu asked. Yugi turned around and gazed at his husband with a eyebrow raised

"Going back to sleep you're going to Eternia"

"So are you" he replied.

Yugi shot back up and flew out of bed

"What?!"

Atemu smiled gently and set Yugi's bags down on the floor

"There's no way I'm leaving you by yourself Yugi Ishigami where I go you go..."

Alexander : That's it Chapter Seventeen

Griever : Chapter Eighteen : Yugi and Atemu arrive in Eternia and enjoy time with eachother until Chaos catches up with them

Alexander : Read and Review


	18. Chapter 18

Alexander :The long awaited Chapter Eighteen

Griever : The Journey to Eternia

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Eighteen

The trip to Eternia was for once a quiet and peaceful one, Atemu truly never let Yugi out of his sight in case their was danger on the horizon. Yugi was currently on the Bridge sitting in the commanders seat while staring at Atemu strong back.

Atemu could feel Yugi's eyes on him and smiled he could tell his newly wed husband was enjoying the close attention he was giving him. It has been a couple of weeks since they last spent some time together

"Commander Atemu we are currently 3 hours from Eternia's Captial : Cloud City you can rest if you want" the navigator leonard said. Atemu nodded and turned towards the transportation room.

"Come Yugi you could use some rest to espcially after the incident" he said. Yugi nodded and jumped and followed him in

"Do you think we'll find Chaos here Atemu?" Yugi asked softly. Atemu turned towards him, his eyes had darkened somewhat at the mention of Chaos

"I believe so once we meet with the Sky Knights they would be able to give us information on him and where to find him even if he's not here" the general explaind

Yugi raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Sky Knights

"Sky Knights? Who are they?" he asked. Atemu smiled at him

"The Sky Knights are what we call Eternia's Military General's which is mostly an air force" he replied. Yugi nodded but then grew sad

"I should really be learning about your line of work Atemu, I am your husband after all what would it look like if I didn't know anything" he said as he gazed into crimson eyes.

Atemu raised an fine eyebrow and then smirked as he pressed his lips against Yugi's cheeks and forehead

"Sure I'll teach but I won't promise it's not going to be boring" he warned playfully. Yugi giggled and smiled

"I'm pretty sure you won't make it boring General Atemu" he said teasingly. Atemu's eyes slowly darkend with love and lust

"Yugi why don't we...-" he stopped when Yugi slapped him on the arm playfully

"We don't have time for that!" he said with a blush on his face. Atemu chuckled huskliy and kissed Yugi's neck softly

"Please Aibou...pretty please" he whispered. a deeper blush appeared on Yugi's face

"Oh...Alright fine but we have to be up before we land" he said firmly. Atemu smirked

"Yes Lady Yugi..."

"ATEMU!!!!"

--------------------------------

Yugi glanced around the Eternia Military Base in awe, it was etheral but yet kept a look of a regular base

"Atemu! It's good to see you again" a light voice said. Atemu turned and smiled at the woman in blue armor with wings adorning her cloak

"Veronica it's good to see you again" he said joyfully. Yugi stared at Veronica in amazement she had long brown hair with light blue eyes all in all she was stunningly beautiful.

"Where are Bakura and the others?" she asked her beautiful voice flowing through the room. Atemu sighed and shook his head

"Back in Celestia defending it I'm afraid we are in the middle of a war with Divinity" he informed. Veronica's eyes widened

"War with Divinity whatever for?" she asked. Atemu told her the sitution and she became angry and then sad.

"Poor Aurora I was there when she was born I hope you are helping her" she said. Atemu nodded

"Seto's and Marik's division and my current second-in-command and Bakura are holding them back" he explained. Veronica nodded and clapped her hands

"Well it's late why don't we have dinner" she said as she turned to Yugi "Would you like to join to us?" she asked.

Yugi looked at Atemu and Veronica and suddenly felt like he didn't belong here

"No Thank you Lady Veronica I'm still a little tired from the ride" he lied smoothly. Veronica nodded and her eyes lit up at the thought of being along with her long time friend

"Very well let me show you one of the guest rooms" she said quickly guiding through the base

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat Yugi?" he asked. Yugi smiled and shook his head

"I'm fine go ahead were safe here" he said softly. Atemu nodded hestiantly and left. Yugi slowly entered the room and laid his on the bed and cried. All at once it had hit him,

He didn't belong here...

He didn't belong with Atemu...

He didn't fit in with Atemu's type of crowd and status...

He didn't deserve to be with him...

Yugi wasn't as graceful as Veronica was, he saw the way Atemu's eyes lit up when he saw the female solider. Never did happened to him.

Unknown to him green eyes were watching him maliously

"You will be mine Yugi Hikari Ishigami" the voice hissed as he faded away with the wind. Yugi sat up and stared at the window in wonder before getting up and going to the balcony and going out.

"

"Hello?" he called out softly his voice was carried by the winds, when noone answered him. He turned around to the bedroom but no before he felt a blinding pain in his stomach.

He slowly turned around to face green eyes. Chaos jumped down and pressed his hand onto Yugi's stomach

"Give Atemu a message for me Lord Yugi : Tell him Chaos will come for him through you or his beloved Veronica" he hissed before fading. Yugi limped towards the door.

His body was slowly losing energy as more blood poured out of his body, he made it out to the hall and slid down on the wall leaving a trail of blood behind.

"Atemu..." he whispered hoarsely before closing his eyes in exhaustion.

At the same time Atemu walked down the hall and saw Yugi in a pool of blood

"YUGI!!!!" He cried out, Veronica gasped as she ran forward behind the general

"Yugi please Aibou open your eyes..." he whispered his heart breaking. Amythest eyes painfully opened and slowly brightened at the sight of Atemu holding him

"It...was Chaos...I'm sorry for being such a burden" he whispered before closing his eyes again

"Yugi...Yugi!!!"

"Atemu calm down let's get him to the infirmary we can still save him"

"Right...Yugi hold on please"

Alexander : Another twist

Griever ; The Reviewers aren't going to like this...

Alexander : I know but it's apart of my plan : More Angst on the way

Griever : Chapter Nineteen : Yugi fears he's losing Atemu slowly but surely to Veronica and falls into depression and gets worse and Atemu doesn't know what to do and Something Terrible happends


	19. Chapter 19

Alexander :The long awaited Chapter Nineteen

Griever : Yugi's Recovery and a sneak peak of my new story Legacy is a the bottom tell me what you think of it

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Nineteen

Atemu could only watch in despair as the healers operated on Yugi, He knew something was wrong with his little angel when he left. The general just didn't know how to apporach it.

Veronica watched her old friend pace back and forth in sadness, she really didn't know how Atemu felt about Yugi and decided to ask.

"Atemu just what is Yugi to you?" she asked, The Black Paladin turned towards the Sky Knight and sunk into a chair next to her. She laid her hand on his arm showing comfort and tenderness.

"He's my lover...my angel and my salvation if I lose him I don't know what I'll do" he whispered brokenly. Veronica's blue eyes widen in realisation and then in sadness and rejection.

"I understand..." she whispered.

The healer came about an hour later and explained Yugi's condition

"He's recovering fine but his mental waves are slowly failing do you have a fight or sort Sir Ishigami" he said. Atemu shook his head slowly before something hit him.

_"I wish I knew more about your line of work Atemu what would I look like if I didn't know in front of others who did..." _

_"Are you sure you don't to go Yugi?" _

_"No I'm fine go on ahead...I'll be fine..." _

"Yugi...Oh Yugi..." Atemu took off towards the others room and slammed the door open. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and met painfilled crimson.

"Aibou...Angel I'm sorry..." he whispered brokenly. Yugi smiled and patted him on the hand

"Do you know what you're sorry for?" he asked softly. Atemu continued to stare him in the eyes

"I'm sorry for ignoring you...I'm sorry for not staying with you tonight...I'm sorry for not saying I love everyday..." he whispered painfully. Yugi stopped him by placing his hand over his

"I'm the one who should be saying that I'm sorry Atemu, I was jealous,,,I was depressed I feel like I don't belong with you we are from two whole different worlds I just didn't what to do" he confessed. Atemu smiled gently

"Why were you jealous or depressed? Tell me what I did" he whispered desperately. Yugi smiled before his eyes started closing in exhaustion

"Because...you and Veronica looked so good together two from the same world I just thought-"

"Yugi!! Please don't think that I love you and I love you alone please erase these thoughts from you mind I DON'T love Veronica at all and I never will do you remember our wedding day our words...I promise never to look at another the way I look at you..."

Tears shined in Yugi's eyes their was also other emotions... Love ...Happiness...and finally Relief

"Thank You so much Atemu for reminding me that you love me and care for me..." Yugi finally closed his eyes in exhaustion.

--------- Two Weeks Later -----------

Atemu leaned backwards on the leather chair he was currently using his hands were tapping the desk irratation and anticpation clearly in his movements on the video screen was Seto Kaiba : General of the East Forces

"So no new leads on this mysterious man?" he asked Seto from the video screen. Seto shook his head sleep deprivation and irratation could be seen in his eyes.

"Nothing as of yet Atemu and Marik is getting irratated by the time lenghth any luck on Chaos?" At this Atemu growled his eyes now showing anger

"Not yet that bastard tried to kill Yugi!". Seto's eyes widen and then narrowed

"I'm sorry to say this Atemu but Yugi seems the target of assasssination these days". Atemu took a deep breath to calm himself down

"I realized this Seto do not remind me!" he hissed before leaned back further.

"Contact me when you find something Seto" he said as he cut the video off. Yugi was currently sleeping on the couch, the smaller had gotten out of the hosptial a couple of days ago and needed large amounts of rest.

Atemu slowly got up and lifted the others shirt to reveal pale scar across the others stomach, he slowly leaned down and kissed down the scar

"My poor angel... " he whispered, Yugi opened his eyes and blushed

"Atemu...?"

"I'll find the ones who did this do you I tire of seeing you getting hurt"

The door burst opened and Veronica came in

"We've found Chaos"

Alexander : That's Chapter Nineteen

Griever : Chapter Twenty : Atemu finds Chaos meanwhile in Celestia the war escalates

Alexander : Check out our new upcoming story coming after my three ones are finished

------- Preview of Legacy ----------

Yugi stared at the ethereal city below him it was wonderful it was large city filled with lights and excitement. A hand gripped his shoulder and turned to find his sister standing behind him wearing her usual robes

"Are you ready to reintroduce yourself Prince Yugi of Eternity?"


	20. Chapter 20

Alexander : Sorry about the delay I had to restore my computer AGAIN!!

Griever : We don't know what happend...

Alexander : Anyways ONWARDS to Chapter Twenty of Dreams of Light and Darkness

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Twenty

Atemu stepped into the interrogation chamber slowly and quietly in front of him tied to a chair was Chaos. The assassin had brown hair with lime green eyes that had a sadistic gleam to them.

Chaos lifted his head and smirked and instantly started laughing long and hard.

"Well...Well...Well If it isn't Atemu Ishigami : Black Paladin of the West it is such an _honor_ to see you again". Atemu glared at him and instantly withdrew his sword.

"No more of sadistic and sick games Chaos I want answers and I want them _now!!"_ Chaos once again laughed as he wiggled in the chair he was tightly bond to

"And if I say no what are going to do? Torture me like you did Otogi Ryuuji?" he taunted. At this Atemu smirked and sat in the chair in front of him and leaned backwards

"So you know Otogi Ryuuji do you? Well I must say he put up quite a fight while we were questioning him a few weeks back, tell me Chaos what is Otogi to you? Your Lover? Your Brother or is just your little whore?" he taunted.

Chaos eyes were aflame as he stood up still tied to the chair as he attempted to run towards the other

"You Bastard!!! What have you done to him?!" he roared. Atemu raised an eyebrow and with the hilt of his sword he pushed Chaos back down

"Calm down filth I've done nothing to him but I won't tell you where I've put him until you tell me who is behind this war?" he asked. Chaos growled as he advoided the others gaze.

"Will you let him go If I tell you who it is?" he asked. Atemu's eyebrows raised higher at the silent plea

"Only if your telling the truth but I warn you...If your not Choas your precious Otogi will be sent to Eternal Limbo" he threatened. Choas growled and sighed

"His name...is Dartz he also paid me 3.5 billion zenny to asssassinate Yugi Hikari Ishigami" he confessed. Atemu eyes narrowed as he stood up and sheathed his sword and stared into Chaos's green eyes

"Where is this Dartz?" he asked, Chaos lips formed a thin line

"That's not-" he was stopped when the tip of Atemu's sword appeared in his face, he slowly met and his eyes and recoiled in shock when he saw the how the eyes darkened and held vegenance and anger

"_WHERE IS HE?!!" _Chaos for the first time in his life was now shaking like a frightened child

"I...In Gaia his hideout is on an unhabitited island" he whispered. Atemu turned away and slammed the door shut, he turned to a nearby gaurd

"Keep him contained in a cell until this conflict is over I still don't trust him and bring Otogi Ryuuji"

----------------------

Yugi was recovering quite nicely but he was very cautious of where he went, he was currently on the balcony of their new bedroom and picking petals from a rose,

"He'll be angry"

"He won't be angry"

"He'll be angry"

"He won't be angry"

"He'll be angry"

"He won't be angry"

"He'll be-" The door slammed followed by an angry scream of

"YUGI!!!"

Yugi sighed and picked the last rose petal off and let them fly off into the winds

"He'll be angry" he whispered, he slowly walked into their temporary bedroom to find the general pacing back and forth mumbling to himself

"Atemu?...Sweetheart what's the matter?" he asked as he stopped the older from wearing a hole in the floor

"I've found him..." he whispered, Yugi looked confused and met Atemu's crimson eyes

"Found who? what happened to Chaos?" he asked softly. The Black Paladin sat on the bed and sighed he rubbed his forehead for the upcoming headache that was to come

"We found the one who started the war" At the mention of this Yugi sat up

"Who!"

"His name is Dartz"

"Dartz that name sounds familiar" Yugi whispered to him softly. Atemu turned towards him and raised an eyebrow

"Do you know what he looks like Yugi?" he asked. the smaller shook his head slowly

"It's vague I met when I was very little all I remember is the color of eyes one was turqouise the other was amber"

"It's enough..."

--------- South Celestia : Valley of Winds ----------

Marik coughed some blood as he withdrew his sword from a Divinitian solider, his lavender eyes scanned the desolate battlefield only to find a few dozen soliders alive.

"Commander Marik are you here?" a voice ranged out. Marik sighed as he ran a hand thorough his hair.

"Over here" he called out, his second-in-command Ares ran over and gave sigh of relief, for some reason Marik grew angry at this

"How many alive and how many dead?" he asked immediatly. Ares winced at the tone of his voice

"1500 dead both sides 750 from theirs and 750 from Divinity's side" he concluded. Marik eyes clouded with pain as he glanced around to find bodies of his dead comrades some of who he knew since he was a child know the were gone.

"Have an airship here in 1 hour to gather the dead and perserve them until we reach each of the cities our soliders were born in" he said. Ares eyes widen

"But sir that'll take days!' he complained. Marik glared at him heatedly before walking away

"The dead deserve to be dead properly even if they are the enemies" he said

---------- East Celestia : Base of the Dragons ----------

Seto leaned back in his leather chair and rubbed his forehead in irratation. They had found nothing on this mysterious man and Aurora was hardly any help at all. Guess royality was good at one thing ordering others around.

A solider ran in panting her face flushed as she walked in and slammed the folder down on the table

"Commander Seto there is a file on the mysterious man and Commander Atemu's on the video line" she said. Seto nodded and dismissed her and turned to his computer. Atemu appeared on the screen looking grim and smug at the same time.

"Only you could pull a look like that Atemu" he said

"I manage" Atemu replied.

"Have you found anything yet?" he asked. Atemu nodded

"I've found our mystery man but all I have is a name and eye color" he responded

Seto leaned forward

"That's enough"

"His name is Dartz eye color one turqoise and the other amber"

"I'll see what I can do"

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Twenty

Griever : Chapter Twenty-one : Atemu and the other Black Paladin gather for a final assult on Dartz's base

Alexander : Review


	21. Chapter 21

Alexander : Chapter Twenty-One is here people!

Griever : The Final Assualt

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Twenty-One : Final Assualt Part 1

Yugi and Atemu returned to Celestia with blood rushing through their vains in excitement and vegenance for fallen comrades with the new information they had obtained from Chaos about Dartz they would stop the war at all costs.

Atemu was the more excited one out of the Black Paladins, Yugi; his husband, his beloved had been hurt too many times for his liking. Dartz would pay with life and soul if he had anything to do with it.

The nation of Divinity was in an uproar for excitement and vegenance themselves thanks to Queen Aurora who had given her soliders full permission to join Celestia's side in the assualt.

Yugi smiled at the shocked faces of his four friends after he told them what happened in Eternia, Jou shook his head. Malik sighed and Ryou had to keep himself from ripping his hair out.

"So this guy named Chaos tried to kill you by stabbing but then Atemu saved you and you recovered and then Chaos told you guys that this Dartz person was behind the whole war?" Jou summerized

Yugi nodded with a smile still on his face

"That's one way of putting Jou and Final Assault will be in 3 days time" he said. Ryou grew sad at the mention of the final battle he barely saw Bakura as it is and then this shows up.

Malik saw the flash of sadness pass through Ryou's eyes and could sympathize, Marik had just returned from the Valley of Winds with deep wounds but not life threatening but it still worried him.

Jou sighed as he sat down in a nearby chair and let his mind wander for awhile he was tired of his war they still had no word on their parents whereabouts and now this

'Final Assault' as they called it and plus he was worried about Seto.

Yugi stopped smiling when he saw the worriness and frowns on his friends faces and sighed.

"C'mon guys it'll be okay it'll be over before you know it" he said softly, they all looked up at him with hope in their eyes

"We'll have just to be brave is all have hope..."

Jou, Ryou and Malik smiled in Yugi's in direction who returned it gratefully

------ Jouonchi and Seto --------

Jou watched Seto from his postion on the bed as he got dressed it was 2:00 a.m in East Celestia, the blonde watched with pain in his heart as Seto put on his armor and quickly closed his eyes as the taller came over and leaned in

Seto watched Jou sadly as he pressed his lips against his and then broke apart but kept his lips close to the blonde

"I love you very much Katsuya and I'm sorry that I haven't been without these last few weeks but that's going to change I promise"

Jou slowly opened his eyes and gazed in cobalt ones and smiled sadly

"I love you too why can't you stay...?" Seto closed his eyes and slowly got back in he had to leave in a half hour

"You know I can't Jou I have to do this I'll come b-"

"Promise!"

"I Promise..."

------- Bakura and Ryou --------

Bakura and Ryou stared into each others eyes which seemed to last hours before they broke contact, Ryou grabbed the olders hands and held it to his chest and gripped. The Paladin could feel the others heartbeat

"Wherever you are Bakura my heart and soul is with you I know you're not the type for romantic stuff but I want you to know that I love you and worry about you" he explained

Bakura's usually sharp eyes softened as he drew Ryou into his arms and buried his face in his white hair which smelled like vanilla

"I love you too and I'm sorry I don't say it enough"

Ryou smiled and buried his face into Bakura's chest

"It's okay as long as you say it sometimes just to remind me"

"I love you...I love you...I love you how's that" Bakura teased. Ryou laughed which was muffled

"I think your silly and thank you..."

-------- Marik and Malik -------

Malik rubbed Marik chest in comfort and relief as he saw the war-torn scars that wrecked his muscular body, Malik's lavender eyes were dulled with sadness

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked

Marik nodded and smiled softly

"I'll be fine it's you who I'm worried about..." he responded as he kissed Malik's tan hand softly. Malik blushed and gently pulled his hand away

"Why? I'm perfectly safe here with grandpa and the others..."

Marik narrowed his eyes and hissed

"You weren't safe when those Divitian bastards almost killed you!!"

Malik stared Marik in the eyes and then leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips, they slowly pulled apart

"There that's better..."

Marik sighed

"You're amazing...you know that?"

"I know..."

-------Atemu and Yugi--------

Atemu came out of the shower with a silk crimson robe on rubbing his hair with a towel, Yugi glanced up from his book and smiled at the older before returning to the thick book.

Atemu crawled onto the bed and laid his head on Yugi's shoulder to see what he was reading, he raised an eyebrow as he started reading the dirty parts

"Yugi...and they say you're innocent" he said. Yugi giggled and kissed him on the forehead

"Oh hush you're a worst pervert than I am!"

Atemu smirked as he scanned one line and began

_"And then he lifted her now spread legs..." _

Yugi quickly closed the book with a heavy blush and deep glare for his husband but Atemu just smirked and laid back

"What...? That's what it says.."

Yugi sighed and laid the book down

"I know that's what it says but you didn't have to read it so..." Atemu laughed and smiled

"So what? Huskily, Sexy with a purr...?"

"All of the above!" Yugi responded with a heavier blush on his face

Atemu chuckled and kissed Yugi on the neck softly he leaned over and clicked off the light and laid Yugi down slowly, but unexpectedly Yugi gently pushed him away

"What about the...?"

"Don't worry about that we'll wake up atleast I know I will..."

"_Atemu!!!" _

---------------------

Atemu, Seto, Bakura and Marik looked on of the thousands of soliders lined up on ships by sea and air and some on hoverbikes. Atemu raised his sword and replied an ominious cheers from all alround.

"ARE YOU READY MEN!!" Seto roared. They received another raor

Atemu stepped forward and held his hand out to silence his men

"Listen to me everyone this will be our final assault we all have families or lovers to return too we all want to go home to see the bright eyes of our loved ones, the peaceful silence of our lands let us be done with this trobulesome war once and for all!!"

From a distance Yugi, Ryou, Jou and Malik watched with pride and uneasiness in their eyes as they watched their lovers urge thier soliders on encourging them. Yugi gasped when he saw Atemu stare clearly into his eyes.

Yugi stared into vivid crimson before the general looked away with a smile and movement of his lips

_I love you and I will always wil..._

Yugi smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks

"I love you too.."

------------

Dartz smiled as he watched the armies of Celestia and Divinity coming to his Island, with a flick of his hand a man with blonde hair and green eyes appeared

"You called Lord Dartz?"

"Yes I have Nephlite kidnap Atemu's beloved : Yugi Motou and his little friends and kill the older counterparts before they reached the island"

"Your wish is my command.."

Dartz smirked as the picture faded and Yugi appeared who was currently hugging Atemu.

"You will be mine...no matter what.."

-------------------

Alexander : That's the end of Chapter Twenty-one

Griever : Chapter 22 : Part 2 Atemu and his side Inflitrate Dartz HQ while the others distract Dartz army

Alexander : Read and Review


	22. Chapter 22

Alexander : Chapter Twenty-Two is here people!

Griever : The Final Assualt Part 2

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Twenty-Two : Final Assualt Part 2

Atemu slid in quietly with five soliders behind, he was to act as the inflitration unit. He turned towards his troops currently dressed in a total black outfit the only thing showing was his well-known crimson eyes.

"I want us to split up into teams of three, two will head north the others will head south, east and west of the compound and for the love of god DO NOT GET CAUGHT" he hissed.

This caused some of the older veterans to chuckle at the younger ones

"Let's head out!"

Atemu sighed as he removed the mask and was faced with a large control room, he slowly went over and sat down and went through the files and saved them to a disk once it popped out something caught his eye

It was picture of Yugi in his wedding dress...

The genral clinched his fists in anger and vegenance, he took a deep breath to calm himself down

"All of this because of Yugi...selfish bastard he pay for this..."

"Oh indeed I will and Yugi wil be my reward..."

Atemu turned around and glared at Dartz and stood up and unsheathed his sword

"You'll pay for what you've done"

---Outside the Compound---

Bakura swung his sword and impaled a enemy solider before it disappeared into dust. The Paladin breathed heavily as he stared at the dust on the ground before charging again.

"Marik!! Back them up don't let them reach the compound" Seto cried out as he launched another waved of magic

"I'm trying can't you see that!!" Marik said loudly. his lavender eyes widen as soliders reconstructed themselves and started fighting again

"...Why even bother..."

"Don't give up not yet Marik" Bakura said as he lifted him up and got into battle postion

"Blow the ashes to the winds" he advised he cast a wind spell showing what to do

Marik and Bakura grinned before repeated the same process through out 30 minutes of non-stopped fighting just one side of the battlefield was finished

"One side down and three to go"

"Well what are we waiting for huh Let's Go!" Bakura said as he ran foward

Seto shook his head as he stared at the thousands of soliders before them and scoffed 2000? No problem but 20,000...

That could be a problem...

"We don't have all day Seto get a move on!" Marik called out

The Paladin of the East shrugged carelessly and charged...

----- West Celestia -----

Yugi heart gave a jolt as he was sitting outside on the balcony, he turned around to find a figure watching him intently. The figure approached him slowly his green eyes glowing in the darkness.

Yugi stood up and backed up against the rail and reached behind him for his knife, which Atemu advised for him to carry when he was away, the figure laughed when he saw what Yugi was doing.

"Who are you?" he asked boldly but you could hear the fear in his voice clearly

The mysterious man chuckled again as his hand started glowing

"Master Dartz was right Lord Yugi, you are a beautiful creature of the gods" he breathed "Espcially when you're frightend"

Yugi experteldy threw the knife and hit him in the shoulder, a scream echoed through out the room and mansion

"Tell your master that he'll never get his hands on me!" he said as gaurds surrounded the kidnapper as he struggled against the guards he cried out

"He will get you Yugi! By force or by will"

"We'll see..."

Minutes later Jou and the others came in with worried looks on their faces

"Are you okay?"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Oh man Yugi what is this? the forth time!"

Yugi laughed at the last comment but he knew once Atemu returned this wouldn't be a laughing matter..

"Yes I'm fine you guys he didn't hurt me at all" he responded

They gave a sigh of relief

"That's good" Jou replied

Yugi turned around and stared into the distance battle lights were blinking in and out from the battle in the Emerald Plains

"I hope you're alright Atemu..."

-------------------

Atemu dodge Dartzs' sword once again as they fought in the Central Control Room. Atemu was covered in his and Dartz blood as he once again slashed the other in the arm. The Black Paladin breathed heavily as he tightened his grip on his hilt

"Give it up General Atemu you're not going to win against me and your not going to win this war!"

Atemu smirked, his face covered with new scars and blood that matched his eyes perfectly

"I'll win alright and I'll go back to Yugi MY husband MY lover he'll never be yours, you'll never feel his sweet kisses nor his sweet touch..." he mocked. Dartz eyes grew darker with hatered as he swung his sword down again.

"If I die...so will you!" he said as he backed to the control panel and pressed a button.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SYSTEM ACTIVATED COUNTDOWN INTITATED"

Atemu eyes widen as he dropped his sword and ran towards the controls to stop the countdown

"Okay...Atemu think think!" he whispered to himself as he typed in various passwords

"Yugi.."

PASSWORD DENIED 10 MINUTES TO DENONATION

"DAMNMIT" he looked around to find Dartz gone, just a trial of blood leading out the door...

Atemu had no choice but to leave and enter the battlefield

"Please be safe Yugi..."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Twenty-Two

Griever : Chapter Twenty-Three: With the self-denoation going Atemu and the others have no choice but to retreat and leave the Island and chase Dartz through the air, Final Assault Part 3 : Air Fight!

Alexander : Read and Review


	23. Chapter 23

Alexander : Chapter Twenty- Three is here people!

Griever : The Final Assualt Part 3

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Twenty-Two : Final Assualt Part 3

Atemu felt his heart beating hard against his chest as he raced to the Compound outside grounds, alrams still blaring louding reminding him of the destruction the island would face in..

"7 MINUTES TO SELF-DESTRUCT" the computers voice annonced

That's right 7 minutes he had to get the hell out of here but how was he going to get his remaining troops off the island in 7 minutes?, thinking quickly he pressed the communicator in his ear

"Seto do you read me?" he panted out "We have a problem!"

---- Battlefield---

_"Seto do you read me?... We have a problem!" _

Seto Kaiba picked up his sword and made a upwards thrusts spraying blood all over his face and armour

"What is it Atemu? I'm busy!"

_"You need to retreat!" _

"Why? we're winning so far why retreat now"

_"Oh...I don't know...because the Island is going SELF-DESTRUCT IN 7 MINUTES" _

Seto winced when and rubbed his ear and then blinked

"WHAT!!!!"

_"Just listen...start retreating and lift off as soon as you can..."  
_

"What about you?"

_"I'll be there as I can just go!"_

Seto dropped his sword and began running pushing and shoving soliders out of the way

"RETREAT HEAD BACK TO THE SHIPS!!" he roared, Celestia's troops immediatly began running towards the ships. Bakura and Marik glanced at him with raised eyebrows

"Why are we retreating?" Bakura asked

"You'll see.." Seto responded.

------------

The Eternal Dawn lifted into the air 3 minutes before the Island exploded and at full speed they just managed to advoid it, Bakura and Marik stared mouth agape at what happened and glared at their fellow Paladins

"You didn't tell us the Island was going to explode" Bakura said calmly. Seto shrugged as he took as seat after healing himself

'We didn't have time Bakura atleast your alive..." he responded

"Where's Atemu...?" Marik asked them, just then the door slid open and Atemu limped and sat down on the chair

"You okay?" Seto asked, Atemu did nothing but glare at the older and turned to his navigator

"Find Dartz he has not escaped airspace yet find him and shoot him down"

The Navigator, Leonard nodded and turned back to the screen and 20 minutes later a ship appeared on the screen.

"General Atemu we've found him.."

Atemu stood up and went to a nearby station and sat down

"Very well charge the beam cannon to 50 and use the remaining power for the sheilds fire as soon as it charged"

"Cannon charged to 50!!"

"FIRE!!"

The Beam lashed out towards Dartz ship but unfortunately missed, Atemu growled in frustration

"Direct some of the sheild's power to the machine guns have our mages redervert energy to cannon and fire it again" Seto said calmly

"Yes Sir!"

They fired the cannon again and hit home, they were cheers throughout the bridge, Atemu was still frowning and stood up

"Do not cheer my soliders get ready to fire again I want that ship oblitarated!!"

Bakura stared at him and shook his head and turned towards Marik

"Revenge has gone to our friends head Marik.." Bakura said, Marik only nodded as he watched Dartz ship go down in cloud of smoke and flame until it finally exploded, Seto turned towards Atemu

"Do you even know if Dartz was on that ship Atemu?" he asked, The Paladin turned towards Seto.

"I know he's not Seto I'm not Seto but blowing up a ship that belongs to him will serve as warning..."

------------------------

Yugi message Atemu's back as the sat by the pool, it had been one week since he came back with the news of Dartz possibly being still alive

"...So much for Final Assault.." Atemu applied bitterly, Yugi sighed as he kept messaging the strong tan back

"Don't worry Atemu you'll get him I believe in you" he whispered softly

"Thank You Yugi..."

Alexander : I'm going to end it here

Griever : Chapter 24 : Dartz makes a move towards Celestia, 2 Chapters left!


	24. Chapter 24

Alexander : Chapter Twenty- Four is here people!

Griever : Recovering and Investigation and we almost forgot to inform you guys of the royality of Terra...even though were 23 chapters too late...

Alexander : Okay here we go We do not own Yu-gi-oh

_Celestia : __The Ishigamis and Motou's are the most powerful and influentual of the families and considered royality : No heirs _

_Divinity __Queen Aurora of Divinity XXVII currently engaged to King Skyler of Gaia ; No heirs _

_Gaia : _: _Current Monarch : King Skyler engaged to Aurora in hopes of combining their countries and cultures to create one of the most powerful countries next to Celestia : No heirs _

_Eternia_ : _King David and Queen Iris : Isolated Kingdom known for their air forces and magic : 2 Daughters and 2 sons _

Chapter Twenty-Four

Celestia and Divinity were in a uproar over the escape of Dartz they were not happy about the turn of events and mainly blamed the council for not acting quick enough. But the people were hardly satified these days...

Yugi watched from his balcony as people marched with large signs, protesting about the war and the escape of Dartz, that brought a sigh out of the 19 year old. he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to find Atemu walk in.

The general smiled towards his new husband only wearing a long-sleeved shirt and khaki pants and stood beside him

"Morning love"

Yugi smiled and looked back down into the street the protesters had moved on and the streets were empty and silent

"Good morning Atemu" he responded as he moved back into the room, Atemu frowned at Yugi's behavior

"Is their something wrong Aibou?" he asked, Yugi at first didn't respond and then spoke in a soft voice

"The people are upset at the council for their so called _slow reaction_ towards capturing Dartz" he whispered, Atemu rubbed his head at the thought of Dartz and his army he was still upset as well

"I understand where they're coming from, Seto is already on finding Dartz but this time we'll get him by assassination...hopefully" he said with defeat, Yugi heard the tone in his voice and hugged him tightly

"You will end this Atemu I know you will believe in yourself and the others around you..." the smaller whispered, Atemu pulled him closer in graditude and thanks

"Arigato Aibou..."

"Your very welcome!"

---------------------

Over the next few days, Atemu pratitced on his shooting, he would be the one to take down Dartz. Seto tried to persuade him to hand over the job to one of the more exprienced snipers but the 26 year old would hear none of it.

He aimed his sniper rifle once again and fired making a direct hit between the eyes and then in the heart, he heard footsteps behinds but didn't move.

"Marik" he said and fired again, Marik sighed and laid down next to him and watched as Atemu continued at the now mutalated targets.

"How did you know it was me?" the blonde asked, Atemu chuckled and reloaded and repostioned the rifle once again

"I could hear you yelling at the guards on the stairway" he responded as he fired again, Marik let out his own laugh

"And here I thought you had sharp hearing" the general of the south said teasingly, Atemu glanced at him and turned back and fired another shot towards Bakura's feet who was currently on the grounds setting up another set of targets.

"YOU BASTARD ATEMU!!!"

Atemu chuckled and fired towards Bakura again

"I do my friend...the staircase is exactly 80 ft from here" he responded as he shot towards Bakura again

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU ASSHOLE!!"

Marik chuckled as he watched Bakura hop around and getting more pissed off by the second

"WAIT TILL I GET UP THERE YOUR ASS IS MINE!!!"

Atemu stood up and took the rifle while heading towards the door, Marik tagged along while laughing himself to the point of tears

"I think it's time to retreat Marik" he said amusedly

"Right behind you..."

------- Bakura and Ryou ---------

Ryou jumped as he heard the front door slam shut, he sighed and continued cooking. Bakura came in and opened the refrigarator and grabbed the bottle of wine

"How was your day?" Ryou asked

Bakura sighed and calmed down and poured himself a glass of wine, it was too early but what the hell?

"Atemu tried to shoot me today" he replied as he took a sip. Ryou was giggling until he was laughing to the point of tears

"Oh my poor baby!" he said as he continued to laugh, Bakura scoffed at Ryou

"I can't believe your laughing at me I could've been killed!" he cried, Ryou stopped and wrapped his arms around the other

"Atemu wouldn't harm you, you of all people should know that Bakura and think of how many jokes you've played on him hmmm.." he said, Bakura smiled as he chuckled and shook his head

"You're right I guess I did deserve it..."

------ Jouonchi and Seto -------

Jou was standing next to Seto in his training uniform, he finally enlisted to join the Black Paladins and was Seto's protege'. The Black Paladin training uniform was black along with silver and a white armbands signifying his training.

"Are you sure we'll find him Seto?" he asked, Seto nodded and contiued plotting different spots on the map

"We know he's not in Divinity and we know he's not stupid enough to be in Celestia-" he was stopped when Jou grabbed the pen and circled the part where the Black Paladin's where stationed

"Jou what are you doing?" he asked, the blonde smiled towards his commander and lover

"Have our soliders search Celestia I bet my spot on the Paladins that he's here... "he said firmly, Seto stared into honey eyes before nodding

"I trust you more than anything in the world Jou and I believe in your judgement even though the others will kill me for it, if your right I'll let you command beside me after you finish your training that is"

Jou smiled and saluted

--------- Marik and Malik --------

Marik stared in disbelief at the vid phone as he listened to Seto explain the plan to him, Malik was beside him also in training clothes

"...So let me get this straight you want me to strenghten the gaurds and weaponary in my districts but why?" he asked, Seto smirked as he leaned back into his chair fingers intertwined. Jou was still beside him

"Yes that's right we believe that Dartz may be within the borders of Celestia it's the perfect plan, he's thinking we might not search this country for him"

Marik nodded looked like he was in deep thought

"That's true..." he said "Alright I'll get on it but what about Bakura and Atemu?" he asked

Seto stood up

"I'm going to tell him now"

"That's a good thing to do you know how angry he gets..."

"Oh I know.."

--------- Atemu and Yugi -------

Yugi blinked confused as Atemu continued laughing, he shook his head and stared into the night sky.

"What in Celestia are you laughing at?" he asked, Atemu stared him and smiled and laid down further into the large bed

"Just something I did to Bakura today it was funny as hell" he said, Yugi smiled it was good to see Atemu in such high spirits

"Oh yes about that you should be ashamed Ryou called me and told me about it, he told me that Bakura was sulking and drinking at 3:00 in the afternoon that's too early even for him" he said.

Atemu smiled and sipped on his own glass of scotch it was 8:00 by then...

"And it's still early for you Atemu Yami Ishigami!" he scolded, Atemu winced when Yugi called out his full name that mean it was time to put the liquor away with long-suffering sigh he poured the liquor down the sink

"Thank You sweetie" Yugi whispered into his ear before kissing his neck "It's been such a _long _time and you do deserve it..." he continued as he straddled him to the bed

The general grinned and placed his hands on the smallers hips that was until his vid phone came on and Seto popped onto the screen

"What is it Seto?" he asked his distant cousin while still holding onto Yugi's slim hips, Seto raised an eyebrow towards him and Yugi

"Am I...interrupting something?" the brunette asked, Atemu rolled his eyes and Yugi blushed

"You think by our postion and clothing would think you are Seto" he said sarcastically, which the brunette pointedly ignored

"Well listen up I've got some information for you Dartz may be in Celestia" he said, at the mention of Dartz, Atemu flew up almost knocking the other over.

"What's up?" he asked

"I want you to strenghten you gaurd and weaponary spots and air force as well Dartz-" the screen blacked out as everything started shaking, Yugi went out to the balcony to see the City in flames in different parts

"Not again!" he cried out before, his own balcony was hit

"YUGI GET INSIDE!!" Atemu roared as he put up a shield of magic, Yugi nodded shakily before walking in before

...The balcony collasped

Yugi screamed as he fell down he reached for Atemu, who looked in horror as he fell further and further away from his lover,

"YUGI!!!!"

Yugi continued falling, he closed his eyes thinking he was going to die before he hit something hard yet soft, his eyes popped open and stared into bi-colored eyes

"I told you I would get you wouldn't I Yugi?" Dartz said. Yugi started hitting him and slapping him

"LET ME GO!!" he cried out, Dartz laughed and held him in his arms and stared at Atemu with a grin of his own

"ATEMU!!" Yugi screamed, Dartz smirked as he started to lift off

"Levaithian kill him!" he ordered calmly, the large dragon opened his mouth and shot a large beam which destroyed their room. Yugi's eyes dulled as he watched flames ingulf his destroyed bedroom and his lover.

Dartz carressed Yugi's cheek amazed at the softness

"...Let's go home Yugi hmmm...?"

Yugi didn't say anything as they moved further and further away from the city...

_"Atemu...Oh god please be alive you have to be!" _

Alexander : And were going to leave it there! Cliffy!!!

Griever : Next Chapter is the Final : Is Atemu alive or not?

Alexander : We won't know untill you review


	25. Chapter 25

Alexander : The Final Chapter of Dreams of Light and Darkness

Griever : This is so far one of our most reviewed story yet and we hope it happends again and by the way we changed the ages of Atemu and Yugi so they're only about 2 or 3 years apart

Alexander : So here's Chapter Twenty-Five : Walking into the Light

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Twenty-Five

Atemu stood up and coughed heavily and wiped his eyes away only to find himself surrounded by flames and smokes of his now destroyed bedroom, with his magic surrounding him he ran forward and jumped out of the room.

"OSIRIS!!" he cried out, a black dragon came flying down and caught him gracefully Osiris roared and flew north

_"Why is this beautiful city in flames?" _the dragon asked his master, Atemu sighed and tightened his grip on the ethereal dragon

"We have been at war my old friend" he responded, the dragon picked up his speed

_"I see...I sense Levaithian not too far away I assume his master Dartz is the cause?" _

Atemu stared him before responding

"Yes do you know of Dartz? and how come you didn't tell me?" he demanded, Osiris let a roarful chuckle

_"Yes I do know of him he is as old as I am Dartz is one of the ancients of Terra one of their first leaders.." _Osiris mummered

"...I can't believe this why would cause so much problems to Celestia?" he asked

_"He is merely bored Dartz was quite mishevious during those days" _

Atemu grew angry and stared ahead

"Enough of this he won't be bored once I catch up with him" he said, the dragon let out a exciting roar and increased his speed even further

_"You seem to have a more personal reason for chasing after Dartz, young one what is it?" _Osiris asked

"That bastard has Yugi we have to catch him!"

_"Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" _

----------

Yugi kept staring ahead his eyes were red from tears over many things, the war and loss of lives and...Atemu. Yugi let out another sob as tears slid down his cheeks before a hand wiped them away.

He growled and slapped the hand away and glared at it's owner

"_You keep you flithy hands off of me.." _he hissed towards Dartz, but the ancient only smiled and chuckled

"Once you marry me Yugi you will have no time for tears you will be planning parties for the gods and taking care of our children..." he whispered softly, Yugi slapped him across the face

"I'm married to a wonderful man and I will do those things and it will be for him and him only" he hissed, Dartz slapped Yugi across the face and forefully held him close

"You will be mine Yugi I will see to that!"

Yugi smirked, an uncharastic look for his normally soft features

"And Atemu will see that you die this day.." as if to prove his point a loud roar echoed through the skies, Dartz looked behind him to find Atemu and Osiris coming for them at a high speed

"Well...well what do we have here it's Osiris an old friend eh Levaithian" he said, the large sea dragon let out a roar in response, Yugi smiled and stared into Atemu's eyes who looked at him with love and relief

Yugi stood up and stared into Dartz bi-colored eyes and smiled for the first time

"You will never have me Dartz I am fully aware of your lust for me and it will be a lust you will never quench" he said, with one last smile Yugi closed his eyes and jumped off the large dragon.

As expected Osiris flew forward and caught him gracefully as Yugi opened his eyes again, he was staring into vivid crimson, Yugi wrapped his arms around the other and held tightly

"I'll never let go.." he whispered and held him tighter, Atemu smiled gently and held him with one arm and the other on Osiris

Dartz growled his eyes growing darker in anger and vegenance as he raised his hands and started glowing in a blue light, Leviathian roared and flew higher in the air with Osiris trailing him

"COME TO MY AID MY SILVER DRAGONS OF HELL"

Atemu and Yugi's eyes widen as they saw _thousands _of dragons diving in and coming from the ground, lakes everywhere. Yugi looked into Atemu and with a reassuring smile on his face he closed his eyes

"Please come to our aid guardians of light..."

Atemu stared into Yugi's eyes and gasped they were now a lighter violet color now and not the deep amythest he was used to, he was also glowing a light red color, he looked around to find three balls of light going towards Dartz

_"This has gone far enough Lord Dartz..." _a soft female voice said, Dartz eyes widen as he turned around to stare his comrades in the face

"Silvia! Daemon! Traydor!"

_"You have caused enough trouble for the people of Terra, we expected some loss lives we did not expect for you to erupt the heavens into chaos!" _Daemon said harshly

_"You have also caused our Terra-bound child Yugi to summon us and we do not like when he is upset and it seems your list of sins continues to grow" _Traydor continued

Yugi and Atemu continued to look on the dispute before Atemu looked down at Yugi and tugged him closer, the angel noticed and smiled towards the older

"I'll explain everything later promise" he whispered as he urged Osiris on

"Mother what about the Silver Dragons?" he asked, Silvia smiled and pointed to a large airfleet coming their way

"_I believe your comrades will handle it but we will get rid of half to lighten the load" _she said as she waved her hand and half of the dragons disappeared in clouds of dust

Atemu flew towards the fleets and smirked once Bakura, Seto and Marik appeared and with a wave of their hands the thousands of airships unleased their fire on the dragons

Once the air cleared the only one standing was Dartz, who looked at Atemu with fear in his eyes when, Silvia, Traydor and Daeamon appeared on all sides and held him still

"_For over 10,000 years you have invaded your punishments and we frankly grow tired of it your life wil end on this day Dartz by Atemu hands so it is said...so it shall be done..." _

Atemu unsheated his sword and smirked and with bloodlust in his eyes, he charged forward and stabbed Dartz in his stomach, blood splattered over face as Dartz stared him in the eyes

"Congradulations Atemu Ishigami for winning my game you did very well...I hope we can play again" he said as he started fading away, Silvia appeared beside him and shook her head sadly

_"I'm afraid there won't be a next time for you Dartz of Celestia the older gods have decided your fate to eternal limbo I'm just sorry to see such potential go to waste" she said _

Dartz eyes widen even more before faded away, Atemu stared at Silvia and she smiled at him and Yugi

_"And the gods are very proud of you Atemu and espcially you Yugi we will see each other again someday until then farewell" she whispered_

Yugi smiled and buried his face into Atemu's back and smiled brightly, he was doing that alot lately

"I'm so so proud of you Atemu and I love you very much..." he whispered softly, Atemu turned around and kissed him on the lips

"I love you too...", they were interrupted by catcalls and whistles, and the Paladin sighed and buried his face in Yugi's hair

"They better not have us on screen" he mummered, hearing more laughter from the ships he guessed right, Yugi stared up at the sky and notice it was clear once again and he wanted it to stay way...

----- 5 weeks later ----------

_After rebuliding all the cities that were destroyed during the war, the countries of Celestia, Divinity along with Gaia and Eternia met with each other for Peace Talks and it turned out pretty well. _

_Now that their relations were safe and firm it gave the people of each contintent free will to travel to the different lands. new jobs were available for others and each military force grew stronger _

_The gateway cities were now heavily guarded and gaurdians backgrounds were throughly checked so that war would never arise again. But the threat of war from other continents _

_Everything seemed well for the citizens lets see how our heroes are doing _

-------- Divinity and Gaia --------

Aurora and Skyler stared into each other's eyes and smiled, thousands of people from both countries were smiling at the couple. The couple would finally be married and have heirs

The priest smiled as he raised his hands

"By the power invested in Silvia you may kiss the bride"

Skyler smiled, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight as he leaned in kissed his new wife and queen on the lips

"I only wish the others were here to celebrate" Aurora said happily, Skyler chuckled deeply and kissed her on the cheek

"It would be nice but I think they're enjoying their selves about now..and plus I think it's the ceremony isn't?" he said

Aurora nodded and took off her veil revealing her long red hair

"Your right it is I wonder how're doing..."

-------- Celestia : Paladin Ceremony ---------

Yugi smiled as he watched from the front row seat in the large graduation room, beside him were Ryou and Solomon. Jou and Malik were to graduate from the academy and he was so excited for his friends

Atemu stood proudly in his ceremonial armour with a smile on his face beside him were Marik and Bakura who had smile on their faces as well. In a line behind them stood Malik and Jou along with a few others now standing proudly in black armour.

Seto stood at the podium with grin on his face

"Welcome friends, family and lovers to the Black Paladin Academy graduation I am Seto Kaiba commander of the East forces and we are here to welcome our new Paladins to the Celestian Miltary"

Cheers erupted from the stands some parents were crying from joy while others cheer and clapping louding after calming down, Seto continued

"I am very proud of our trainees who have made it this far we will now knight them" he said as he unsheathed his sword

"Bow down new Paladins.." he said, Each one of them bowed down on one knee each with excited grins.

"Ayame Gainsborough you are now a Paladin of the North" Bakura dubbed

"David Strife you are now a Paladin of the South" Marik dubbed

"Darien Lockheart you are now a Paladin of the West" Atemu dubbed

"Kaeana Leonhart you are now a Paladin of the East" Seto dubbed

"Jouonchi Katsuya you are now a Paladin of the East" Seto dubbed

"Malik Ishtar you are now a Paladin of the South" Marik dubbed

"Mai Kujaku you are now a Paladin of the West" Atemu dubbed

"Victoria Kisagari you are now a Paladin of the North" Bakura dubbed

"Sora Strife you are now a Paladin of the South" Marik dubbed

"All rise" Seto said as he turned back to the crowd with a smile and pride shining in his eyes

"This concludes the ceremony we welcome our new nine Paladins and we hope their endevours are successful and safe.."

-------------

"Here's to Jouonchi and Malik for their acomplishment" Yugi said as he raised the glass of wine, along with several others

"CHEERS!!!"

While everyone party and dance Yugi went to the balcony with his glass of wine and poured it out slowly, Atemu watched him concerned

"What the matter Aibou don't fancy it?" he asked, Yugi smiled his back still turned while tears of joy going down his cheeks

"You know Atemu you're not supposed to have wine while with child" he said as he set the glass on the balcony rail, Atemu's eyes widen as he stepped forward until he was only a few inches from him

"When...?" was the only word that Atemu could muster, which Yugi found immensly amusing

"Two weeks I'm sorry I didn't-" he was stopped when Atemu embraced him tightly and laid a hand on his stomach, with a grin he said

"...I can't wait til you start showing.." he whispered, Yugi blushed and stuck out his tongue and giggled

"When are we gonna tell the others?" Atemu asked eagerly, Yugi smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"Soon..."

--------- 4 years later ----------- Atemu and Yugi -------

An 23 year old Yugi walked to the park with an 4 year old Kikyo Sakura Ishigami by his side, Kikyo had long black hair with magenta tips and blonde bangs and she had Atemu's tan and eyes

"Will we go see daddy today mommy?" Kikyo asked, Yugi smiled down at his daughter and nodded

"Sure we will we do have to take his lunch today don't we?" he asked softly, Kikyo smiled and shook her head eagerly

"Well then let's cut through the park today and you can see the pink roses the ones you like" he said, laughing when he got another eager nod

Yugi was now on the Celestian Council taking the place of Solomon who passed away when Kikyo was a year old he missed very much and still is to this very day. Atemu now 28 was now considered a legend among the people of Divinity and Celestia

For taking down Dartz and ending the war, the people of Celestia and Divinity built statues of him around both continents he is considered the youngest Paladin to accomplish his rank

Yugi stepped into the lavish office to see Atemu writing documents with a teasing smile Yugi bent down and whispered something in her ear and she giggled and ran forward and jumped into her fathers lap causing him to jump and look down

"There's my princess" he said happily and kissed her on both cheeks which caused her to giggle

"Hi Daddy!"

Yugi smiled as he watched father and daughter talk and went over to the window and stared into the clouds he saw a image of his grandpa show up

"I promise I'll make you proud grandpa I won't let Celestia fall..."

------- Jou and Seto -------

Jou watched as the new trainees trip and fall over each other and walked over and helped them up

"You're being clusmy if you don't work together it'll be the death of you..." he scolded, the trainees nodded with their faces bowed in shame

"Hey look alive you're only training your allowed to make mistakes I know I did so come on try again!" he said

Seto watched with a smirk as the trainees finally got the hang of after 2 hours of trying, Jou turned and smiled at him which he happily returned, Things were going well in the East no threats...no major accidents

...Just peace and quiet just the way he-

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts, he saw the trainees had fallen again

...So much for the peace and quiet part

-------- Ryou and Bakura -------

Ryou watched with dreamy eyes as Bakura pratitced his swinging, he was wearing no shirt and his pale muscles had a light sweat, he jumped when he saw Bakura stopped and stared for a long time until Ryou got irratated

"...What are you staring at?" he asked his husband, Bakura smirked and continued swinging

"At you I figured why not? You've been staring at me for the whole two hours" he said, Ryou blushed heavily and put his head in his arms, while the other laughed in amused

"I'm sharp when I want to be and besides you were obvious and looked like a love-sick puppy"

Ryou eyebrow twitched

"Love...Sick...Puppy! I feed you and do your laundry and everything else you want and you call me a LOVE-SICK PUPPY!!!" he roared, Bakura did the only thing he could think off he dropped the sword and ran

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

-----Marik and Malik ------

Malik watched with huge irratation and light amusement as Marik chased his trainees around the compound, while swinging his sword

"COME AT ME!!" Marik cried out, the poor trainees were crying while running, with a sigh he unsheathed his sword and ran toward Marik and parried the attacked he was going to unleash

"That's enough leave my trainees alone Marik" he scolded the older, Marik pouted and put his weapon away

"But it's so boring-"

"Go Train or something or help me train them" he pointed to the trainees, who instantly fell to their knees

"OH GOD PLEASE NO MALIK-SENSEI" they cried out, Malik only shrugged and shooed Marik away

"Very well then lets begin with sword-play the first..."

_It is said that the world of Terra never went to war again and day-by-day the continent of Celestia, Trinity (The name for the combined continents of Divinity and Gaia) Eternia grew more advanced by the day. _

_Yugi and Atemu had 2 more children who grew up to take over their postions as head council and Paladin of the West, their first born Kikyo fell in love with the heir of Trinity : Dante and was pronounced as the Queen of Trinity on her 22 birthday and was given the name Queen of Light/Hope , Yugi and Atemu were blessed with 5 grandchildren... _

_Jouonchi and Seto : were married and adopted 3 children who also took over their postions and were known as the Trinity of the East, _

_Ryou and Bakura : were married and adopted 2 children who also took over their postions as Council member and Paladin : Their son Lyon who took over as Bakura's successor was known as the Grim Reaper _

_Marik and Malik : they were married as well and had adopted a daughter Sazumi who was a council member/Paladin, she was known as the Siren of Illusions _

_-------------------------_

_Yugi opened his eyes and found himself in a serene and quiet field next to him was Atemu, as young as the day he met him, he looked around _

_"Where am I?" he wondered _

_"In the Elysian Fields of course" a deep voice said, Yugi turned to find his grandfather but this he was tall man with broad shoulders and tan skin and the same colored hair _

_"G...Grandpa!" he cried out, causing the others to awaked. Solomon laughed and take off his hood _

_"Please call me Solomon I'm to young looking to be called grandpa" he said with a chuckle, Yugi's shoulder shook as he started to laugh_

_"Good Morning all of you" Solomon said happily, Jou and the others looked at him and then Yugi _

_"Where are we?" Ryou asked, Bakura appeared next to him and wrapped his arms around him _

_"In Heaven but how could we all die in the same night..." he wondered, Yugi giggled sheepishly at that causing everyone to look at him _

_"Sorry about that I just didn't want us to die at different times.." _

_Atemu laughed and ruffled his hair lightly _

_"Always thinking of others hmmm aibou?" he said, Yugi nodded and turned towards Solomon _

_"Well _Grandpa_ show us around" he teased, Solomon sighed and walked forward _

_"Come along I don't have all eternity to wait for you..." _

Even though Yugi, Atemu, Seto, Jou, Marik and Malik have passed on they have left a legacy behind their children who continue to tell their story to this very day to their own children...

It was a tale of Love, Hope, and Dreams of Light and Darkness and It was a tale to never be forgotten...

Alexander : Finished at last it took me 3 hours to finish and I'm very satified with it

Griever : Next Stories are lined up

Continuation of

Winning Your Heart : 3 Chapters Left

Revenge ? Don't know how many left

Telling the truth : 3 Chapters Left

New Stories coming up

Legacy : Yugi was taken away from his homeland when he was 5 now 17 he was reoccuring dreams of his family and a large palace what if he finds out he is the Prince of a world called Eternity

Engaged : Yugi Motou and Atemu Yami are engaged to eachother from a agreement that was made when they were born, the problem they hate each other! Can these two learn to love?

Saving Eachother : Yugi and Yami have been trying to have children for three years now but have failed mostly by miscarriages, Yugi falls into a deep depression will Yami be able to snap him out of it to save Yugi and child he's carrying or will they lose another?

Forbidden Fruits : Yugi is 16 and Atemu is 23 and they love each other very much but their parents and friends are in the way will they be able to triumph over these trials?

Falling in Love : Yugi is known as one of most beautiful nobles in Egypt and the Pharaoh wants him for himself but will Yugi comply?

Captured and Seduced : Yugi was captured by Yami the King of the Pirates will Yugi be able to advoid Yami advances?


End file.
